Sonic space time paradox fixed
by 1Plot2Story3Editing
Summary: a Sonic Tod truth or dare whith kingdom hearts characters in chapter i think 8 and on.
1. Amy's pregnant

Sonic Space Time Paradox

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic cast but I do own Jason, Mark, Cynde, Chreg, and Jonny

"why is it taking so long?" asked a hooded hedgehog

" it takes this long because we have to find the right time and place, exactly." explaned a voice from noware

" but this is time, how come it doesn't skip all of that?" asked the hedgehog

" I don't know." said the voice

(Sonic falls in)

" Wha, oaf, where am I?" asked the blue hedgehog

(sitting on floor) the hooded hedgehog said "I'll tell you when everyone shows up."

" how long is that?" asked the anoying blue hedgehog

" I don't know." responded the hooded hedgehog

" well who are you?" asked sonic

(Jason, the hooded hedgehog, is a purple hedgehog in a black cloak with a hood and cape he also hides a swoerd and six medallions shaped like instroments

(1 hour later)

" OK every one is hear." asked Jason

" Finally!" exclamed the Sonic cast

" now we are in a dimension out side of space and time." explaned Jason

" how?" wondered Sonic

" want your head to blow up?" asked Jason

" no." responded the blue rat

" then don't ask!" exclamed Jason " any way you all are hear to play truth or dare."

" nnnnoooooo!" exclamed very one but Jason

" I don't make the truth or dares Chreg dose." explaned Jason

" hay, I'm in the technicians room." exclamed what is asumed to be Chreg

" OK, well whats the first dare?" asked Sonic

" first no cursing, ever!" exclamed Jason

" (beap)!" exclamed Shadow

" thanks Chreg." exclamed Jason

" your welcome." anounced Chreg

" now shadow you have to face the youi pit for 1 hour." anounced Jason

"(beap)!" exclamed the black and red hedgehog

" now two." exclamed Jason

" come (beap)ing on!" yelled the blue hedgehog

" three."

" but, I didn't say it." expland Shadow

" that's because we all have to do it." exclamed the host

" (beap)!" exclamed the sonic cast

" that's 12 all at once, plus 3,"exclamed Jason.

"That makes15, so that means 4 hours with our worst fear, and one hundred Chreg dares."

" What!" anounced Sonic

((Jason) readers hears what happens

Sonic- raped by Amy

Shadow-seeing maria getting killed 200 times over

Knuckles-seeing rouge killing him

Tails-see all of his inventions being destroyed

Rouge- sees all of her treasures destroyed

Sonia- skip it to annoying I'm not kidding

Manic- how should I know

Amy-Sonic tells her he doesn't love her and he's gay(Sonic isn't gay that was jaust for fun)

Eggman- get fried like an egg since I can't think of your fear

Jason- mark shows up and your chained to a bored

That's all by)

" when your dun you all get raped for an hour per dare." anonced the technitions man

(1weak later)

" hay where is Jason?" asked the blue rat

(Jason on the sealing)" mark can't find me up hear"wispered Jason

(Chreg hits button and Jason falls then gets stuck to a wall)

"Chreg I'm going to kill you!" yelled Jason

(Mark(a look alike of Jason except he wayers a red shirt black pants and a bass guitar shaped medallion) comes in)

"well well if it isn't Jason" anounced Mark

"(beap)er." wispered Jason

(Mark stabes him with his swored)

"*guoh* *houf* *houf* diden't *houf* hert." wezed Jason

" oh yah well..." protested mark as he holds his sword up as lightning hits and charges it.

" gaaaaaagh ouh(blood drips out of mouth) didn't feel it." wezed Jason once more

"fine I'll use your sword." anounced Mark as he takes Jason's sword.

" gaaaaaah(blood drips faster out of mouth)…." yelped Jason

" no back mouthing now, huh?" anounced Mark

" ……." Jason said

" is he all right?" asked Jason

" ………" Jason still silent

" well, while he's out, Amy, tell sonic your wurst secret, and Jason can read minds, so don't lie." anonced Chreg

" but Jason's asleep." said Amy puzzeldly

" huh. what happened?" asked the hooded hedghog

" I have to tell sonic I'm..." Amy anounced and inter uped by Jason as he said, "what!" (Gives sonic water)

" thanks." anounced Sonic as he drinks it

" now! while he's drinking water!" yelled Jason

" OK, sonic I'm pregnant." anounced Amy

" *pfoutoy* (that was a spit take) whaaat!" yelled Sonic

"ha, sonic got raped." chucled knuckles

" hilarious. but no." anunced Jason

" what?" asked the red ecidna

" Sonic is faking." anunced the mind reader

" hehe." said Sonic the LI'N hedgehog

" the faker lied, ha." laffed Shadow

" oh shut up Shadow." proclamed Jason

End of chapter

please R & R.


	2. amy's pregnancy is almost over

The grid

(Yester day)

" pfoutoy (that was a spit take) whaaat?!" yelled Sonic

" ha sonic got raped!" chuckled Knuckles

" hilarious but no." exclamed Jason

" what?" asked Knuckles

" Sonic is faking." exclamed Jason

" hehe." chuckled Sonic (yeah not in the moode for creative wrighting)

" the faker lied ha!" yelled Shadow

" oh shut up shadow." exclamed Jason

(That Night)

" aahh *huff* *huff* this only means one thing." stated Jason

(The next morning)

" hay where is Jason?" asked Sonic

" I don't know." stated Amy

(Jason comes in working on some hologram computer)

" Hay is that the Kilonican tech computer!?!" skeamed Tails

" yeah." stated Jason

" how, they never found a strong enough power source?" asked Tails

" they still haven't,"stated Jason. " it uses my power source."

" how?" asked Tails

" never mind that, It has a virus." stated Jason

" what!" yelled the Sonic cast

" it's small, but it my corrupt the power source." stated Jason

" can I help?" asked Tails

" no never, because I'm going in the system and destroy it manually." stated Jason

" how?" aksed Tails

(Beam hits Jason)

" wait I didn't start it yet, whaaa!" exclamed Jason as he vanished

" what just happened?" asked Tails

" I don't know." stated Sonic

" he just entered his systems." stated Chreg

(In the digital realm)

" didn't expect that but," stated Jason

(splits into different forms with different colors: red, blue, yellow, and silver (not from kingdome hearts it's the basic colors of black))

" let's find that virus." stated the silver Jason

(Robotic creature falls)

" that was easier than I thought." stated the silver Jason

(a claw grabs silver Jason and shocks him)

" aaaahhhhg!" screamed all Jasons

(Back at studio)

" whelp Jason left me a script for what he was going to say." stated Chreg

" dang I thought we were going scot free." stated Sonic

" no but first Sonic and Amy, you are excused from really dangerous dares." stated Chreg

" few." stated the two hedghogs

" DAN-GER-OUS, consider it a half maternity leave." stated Chreg

" (beap)." stated Sonic

" not in front of the baby Sonic." stated Amy

" sorry." complaned Sonic

" now first Sonic when Jason returns race him." stated Chreg

" he's no mach for me." stated Sonic

" I'd dought that." stated Chreg

" why?" asked Sonic

" you'll see." stated Chreg masteriosly

(Jason comes back)

" strong virus." stated Jason in an exosted voice (even though he's not)

" Jason you Have to race Sonic." informed Chreg

" give me a challenge." Jason stated

" don't be cocky." Amy skofed

" I'm not I know the out come." stated Jason knowingly

" how… wait I remember now." stated Amy

" racers to your starting lines, get set, GOOO!" Chreg stated

(Sonic and Jason sped off)

(Jason ran beside sonic at the same speed but he's running backwards (like how you walk backwards))

" how?" asked Sonic

" like I said give me a challenge." Jason scofed

(Sonic is now running full speed)

" oh please" Jason mocked

(Jason turned around and lapped Sonic 20 times)

" he was right, he is no challenge compared to him." Amy said suprised

" the race is over, and Jason wins!" Chreg anounced

" of coerce." Jason scofed

" how?" huffed Sonic

" becouse I'm your-meuf, never mind." stated Jason

" uh Chreg next dare." Jason stutered

" OK Amy get pregnant with twins." Chreg state Chreg

" you herd him sonic." Jason smerked

" crap." Sonic stated

" sonic no bad language around the baby." Amy said angerly

" Soorrry." Sonic said in a pissed off voice

" sounds like Amy's getting close to mode swing phase." stated Jason

" great." Sonic stated upetedly

" Well we'll go to bed, and leave you to do your dare, oh and go to the medical wing of the building k." Jason stated

" K." Sonic and Amy respondid

" but where is it?" asked Sonic

" left of Amy's room." Jason stated

" k." Sonic stated

End (for now)

Tell me how to improve on the story K


	3. Sonic's a Dad

Vent and the truth

" *moan*." moned a voice from nowhere

" what is that noise?" asked Jason

(Jason hops out of bed showing his face, he has eyes and spines were just like Sonic's, then looks at security cameras)

" now where is that noise coming from?" asked the hedgehog

(looks at the security camera screen that leads to blazes room)

" oh shit! didn't need to see that." stated Jason

(turns screen off then looks at the hospital screen)

" uh-oh, Amy's water broke, I'd better get down there fast." stated Jason

(the next morning)

" all right who hung Tails?" asked Jason

(sees Shadow holding a gun)

" Shadow I see the gun." stated Jason

" damn! whoops." shadow stated(I know to many stateds but I can't think of another aktion other than said.)

" no worries it's to early," Jason expland

" few." stated Shadow

" but I'm pissed of about some thing that happened earlier so." continued Jason as hepulls out a RPG

" gulp." stated Shadow

*Jason revives Shadow and Tails*

" I feel better now." Jason stated

" hay we received a dare request to day!" Chreg yelled with glee

" nooooooo!!!" the Sonic cast yelled in fear

" but first Amy gave berth last night." Jason stated

" I'm a dad!?!" sonic yelled

" yes." Jason ansered

(Amy comes in holding a red hedgehog in a pink blanket)

" it's a girl." Amy stated with glee

" how's about we call her Cynde?" Sonic asked

" Cynde the hedgehog?" Amy said unshur

" how's about Cynde R. Hedgehog?" Jason asked

" R.?" sonic said in curiosity (not shure how you spell that)

" yah for Rose." Jason ansered

" well it's catchy." Sonic stated

" yah." Amy agraed

" now here's what the dare says:" chreg stated

Dragonfire2lm

dares-  
Shadow- say every swear that you know of, and Don't censor it

Eggman- set yourself on fire!

everyone- to simplify closet dares every single cast member that is underage is now 18 yrs old, that means amy is legitimately pregnant and swearing is now ok to do

lastly sonic is dared to drown himself

" Damn, shit, fuck, ass, and that's all of I can think of." Shadow coused

" wow that's 4 counters." Jason said

" aahhhhh FUCK YOU DRAGON FIRE!" Eggman said as he burnt to the ground

" ahahahahaha oh rich, any way every one already is 18 I got them from different time zones." Jason chuckled

" Amy already gave berth and is pregnant with twins so every one but Sonic and Amy has to go in the closet including me." Jason continued

" Fuck." yelled every one but Jason, Sonic, and Amy

" five counters." Jason stated

(Two hours later)

" that was worse than last time." Jason said exoustedly

" it did look prity bad." Amy agred

" I'll never recover." Tails added

" you'll never take me alive." Sonic said running away

(Jason apeard in front of him and tied him to a cinder block)

" crap." sonicexclamed once he was cought

(Jason kicks the cinder block in to the water)

" SONIC!" Amy yelled

" good thing I thought ahead and tied he to a pole." Jason said staring at Amy

" yah I'll love to see faker die." Shadow said staring at Sonic whith antisipation

" while he's doing that Jason tell everyone who you really are." Chreg stated whith bordom

" WHAT, NEVER!" Jason yelled in anger

" do it or I'll call Mark."

" fine, huh, I'm Sonic and Amy's son." Jason said in depretion

" WHAT!" every one yelled in shock

" Hehe." Jason chuckled nervously

THE END

(Because I have to sort things out with the guys, you'll have to wait tell next chapter to see what happens)


	4. Jason's sister

(From where we left off)

" You see I'm from the future, when sonic and Amy are married, and have four kids: my older sister Cynde, my twin brother Mark, my younger brother Jonny, and my self, that sum it up?" explaned Jason

" prity much." Shadow anserd

" I'm going to marry Amy!?!" Sonic yelled

" don't act so surprised Sonic." Jason expland cokedly

" hey while you where chatting we got another request." Chreg exclamed

" cool, what is it?" Jason asked

" well it reads:

Goddess Gidrah29

here are some dares.  
Amy: fall in love with jason!  
Egg man: go to fat camp!  
shadow: fall in love with rouge.  
knuckles: try to kill shadow.  
Cream: become a prostitute!  
that's all!" Chreg exclamed

" how can I love more, you're my son?" Amy asked

" noooooooo!" Eggman yelled in starvation

" price less." Jason said as he wiped the tear of his eye

" but I don't…" Shadow said befor he was interupted by Jason swinging a watch in front of him

" you love rouge." Jason said sugjestivly as Shadow starts to hugging rouge and just as Knuckles walks in to

" WHAT THE HELL SHADOW!!!!" Knuckles yelled in anger

" wha?" Shadow said before Knuckles started to strangle him

" *wahk * *gah* *ah*." Shadow said as he was strangoled

" um, well Cream…" Jason said as he turned around to see Cream in a closet with tails

" did you charge him?" Jason asked

" yah got $100 off of him." Cream responded

" stop talking more sex." Tails said in enjoyment

" uh, I'm going to pretend I didn't see that." Jason said as a masterious voice yelled" JASON!!!"

" crap it's Cynde, hide." Jason said in fear

" where?" Sonic asked

" in the white wall to your right." Jason ansered quickly

" got it." Sonic responded as he and the outhers ran for the wall just as Cynde a (red hedgehog wearing a pink dress silver wrist and anklets) walks in

" JASON I KNOW YOU STOOL MY CELL PHONE!!!!!" Cynde yelled

" I didn't, Jonny probably did, why do you always blame me!?!" Jason yelled back as loud as he could but not as loud as Cynde.

" BECAUSE YOUR ALWAYS HIDING IN THIS DIMENTION OF YOURS!!!" Cynde responded loudly

" well why would I want your cell phone I'm telepathic!?!" Jason yelled back

" never mind!!!" Cynde yelled as she left

" ok she's gone!" Jason yelled to the outhers

" we know!" Sonic yelled back

" then why aren't you, ah fuck didn't need to see that," Jason yelled as he opend the secret door in to the wall, " well I fell left out so.." Jason exclamed as he hoped in the wall

The end

R&R really I need dares


	5. The crash

Jason's change in wardrobe

(Jason walks in wearing a black shirt and blue jeans)

" still wearing black I see." Amy comented as she saw Jason

" kind of have to." Jason replied

" I don't get it." Sonic said confuesed

" I have to wear black or I get too, uh, emotional." Jason said hesitently

" oh I get it." Tails responded

" I still don't." Sonic said as confused as ever

" didn't think you would it was hard for me to figure it out." Tails responded

" oohh I get it now." Sonic responded

" really?" Jason asked

" no." Sonic replied

" thought so." Jason responded holding the area betwen his eyes

" any way we got a request sent by email over night." Jason said picking his head up

" what!!" Jason replied as he looked at the screen atached to his body

" what is it?" Sonic asked

" the site my email address is on crashed." Jason replied anoyed (realy I did get it that way and it did crash)

" so, no dare revue?" Sonic asked

" except, I memorized most of it." Jason replied in a releved way

" shit!" Sonic replied

" It was from Dragonfire." Jason explaned

" not her!" Eggman yelled remembering what hapened in chapter three

" and she wants' revenge." Jason said pointing at Eggman

" where is lardo?!" Dragonfire asked as she walked in

" hiding behind cream." Jason tolled Dragonfire

" shit!" Eggman yelled as he ran off while Dragonfire pulls out flame thrower

" ahhh!" runs faster in fear

" the dares were that she comes on and burns Eggman,

Shadow kills Eggman, and omega kills Eggman, but I can't remember what else kills him though, any way…" Jason said telling the first dares

" aaaahhhh!" Eggman yelled as he burned

" uhg." Jason said as he revived Eggman, while Shadow pulls out shadow rifle, and omega takes out flame throwers

" shit!" Eggman said befor the bloody masicure then Jason revives Eggman

" hay Sonic!" Dragon fire yelled

" yeah?" asked Sonic

" here's Caliburn." Dragonfire said as she threw the talking swored at sonic

" Sonic your dare is to use him to kill who you love the most, other than Amy, remember the half maternity leave thing?" Jason said

" yeah but, you weren't there." Sonic said as he remembered the bigining of the second chapter

" Sonic I wrote his damn script that day, remember." Jason said reminding Sonic

" oh yeah, any way does friend love count to?" Sonic asked

" fine I guess." Dragonfire responded

" K." Sonic said as he stabs tails in the chest

" hay Shadow Maria and rouge want to go out with you, which one will you date?" Jason asked

" Maria of course, but when did you revive her?" Shadow asked

" didn't Dragonfire did, any way befor you levee Silver and Blaze are double dating with you." Jason said explaning befor Shadow and Maria left

" guess there's no fighting it." Shadow said before he left

" wait, I'm going out with Blaze, grate!" Silver yelled in happyness

" any way, tomorrow we're having a field day." Jason said as the love birds left

" so if any of you watching this, send a request, it has to be field themed." Chreg said to the readers

" well good night." Jason said as he left for his room

The end

(for now)


	6. The thirteenth hour

Jason's Past

(Jason's dream)

" ROCKELLLLLE!!" Jason yelled as he was being heeled to the ground by weird creatures

(the real world)

" *gah* *huff **huff* (stepped out of bed and looked through telescope)" shore hope it's not what I think it is." Jason said as he was trying to find some thing in the telescope, "let's see left of Betelgeuse, south from the North Star and, uh-oh the three grate stars are aliened." He said as he stared at the sky. "That means the thirteenth hour's going to happen today." Jason said in fear.

(11:00 A.M.)

Jason comes in wearing a cameo. Shirt and black cargo shorts like in the army except he was also wearing a black vest over it. "well, let's get going." Jason said in a hurry

"woe, what's the hurry?" Sonic asked

"I just want to get this over with before two hours from now." Jason responded with his back turned

"what's at one?" Sonic asked

"you mean thirteen." Jason corrected as he left the room

(11:30 A.M.)

"What took so long?" Jason asked out side a door labeled 4351

"Oh I get it four-est." Shadow exclaimed

"Wow, expected that from sonic." Jason stated as he opened the door.

"Welcome to the forest our field day room." Jason exclaimed gesturing for every one to come in.

"what are the dares?" Sonic asked as he entered the room.

"this one reads:

YO! Oh, hey. I was watchin' Adult Swim Sunday and saw "Freaknik the Musical". It was awsome! Now, let's quit talkin bout my boring life and torture some freakin Sonic chracters!  
Eggman- Meet... um, O! I know! Met the... Pyramid Head Kitty!! He looks like Pyramid Head, but is only in a cat-like form, has the helmet covering his ears and head, and has a chain collar with an I.D tag being either a smaller version of the Great Knife or a spear. It was a thought I had in my head when I was thinking of what R.E and D.M.C characters looked like as cats. So, you are a victim of a cat demon thingy. THAT'S ALL THE SLIENT HILL CREATURES FREAKIN ARE!  
Sonic- Meet a licker kitty!! My mind is sick and demented. But not half as demented a licker cat idea is.  
Jason- Do you want a pet? Because I have some... uh, "homeless pets" still hanging around. *They are not homeless pets! They are catified versions of creatures from Resident Evil and Silent Hill!*  
And that's all I got. You might want to keep a lookout for remakes of Resident Evil games and Silent Hill games. See ya round!  
Dragon

That was From Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017." Jason said as he read a print out of the review.

"before we start I'd like to answer the question first, no , manly because I have to much to wary about already I don't need a cat that might kill some one if you take your eye off of it, any way fatso," Jason said answering Dragons question.

"What?" Eggman asked as Jason introduces him to the kitty

"AAAAHHHHH!" Eggman sckreamed running deap in the forest.

"Well Eggman's out of the truth or Dare,because he'll die before he finds his way out." Jason said watching Eggman run away.

"what the heck is a licker kitty?" Sonic and Jason bought asked

"well I'll get to this dare tomorrow when I find out." Jason said puzzled.

"oh I almost for got, Chreg gave me a dare before we entered, it said that to get lost in the forest, luckily I made the place if you stick with me we can use the map I made for this room." Jason said telling every one Chreg,s dare.

(12:55 A.M.)

" I think it's almost thirteen o'clock." Jason said claiming a tree rout

"wait so there's an extra hour added to every planet because stars gravity fuse together and create some magnetic force?"

"yep that sums it up," Jason said ducking under a branch "oh, and magical, and unlucky things happen during this hour."

Sonic stops moving right after he hears this then says "I hope you mean like Friday the thirteenth unlucky." Sonic responded as he continued to fallow

*ping* *ping* *ping*

"uh-oh it's thirteen o'clock !" Jason yelled in fear

"well if it isn't the traitor who left me to die." A mysterious voice exclaimed from nowhere as a black hole opened in front of the hiking sonic cast

"R-Rochelle, is that you?" asked Jason

"Oh you remember." Spock a yellow female hedgehog wearing a white shirt and green skirt stepping out of the hole witch closed behind her, "I'm touched, not!"

"Rochelle you're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" asked Jason hesitantly as he baked up looking at the bow in Rochelle's hand.

"That depends." Rochelle responded as an arrow appeared in her hand

"Run!" Jason yelled to every one

"No I'm not leaving you alone." Sonic responded as the others left

"Don't be a hero Sonic, run!" Jason now ordering him to leave

"Huh, just like you to leave every one on there own." Rochelle exclaimed as Sonic left.

"Is that what this is about Rochelle that's not how it happened." Jason responded to what Rochelle said

"Stop denying it you traitor. " Rochelle said as she shot the arrow at Jason who drew his sword and deflected it. "Same tricks, Rochelle did you forget every thing I taught you?" Jason asked

"No." Rochelle responded as the deflected arrow (which was deflected to spin above Jason's head) fell strait down towards Jason.

" WHAT!" Jason exclaimed as the arrow jabbed into his right shoulder and sunk in, as this happened Jason's body turned limp and the area around his eyes turned purple.

"Still slightly immune to my arrows I see." Rochelle exclaimed as she shot another arrow at Jason and as this one sank in his body regained feeling the purple around his eyes faded, but his eyes whites turned black, the green turned red, and finally the black turnd white.

"Now I have control over your body." Rochelle stated

(Where the others ran off)

"I'm going back." Sonic stated as he walked in the direction he last saw Jason

"I know you hate to wait Sonic, but I think you can make an exception this time." Amy stated trying to keep Sonic out of trouble

"But what if he can't do it alone?" asked Sonic as he continued walking.

"Huh he'll never change." Amy stated as she fallowed

(10 minutes later)

"Look Jason's not doing a thing he's just standing there like a zombie." Sonic stated staring at Jason.

"Come hear." Rochelle ordered as Jason struggled not to and in the process the arrow started to slightly slip out of his arm.

"hay that must be what's controlling him maybe if I cut it he'll snap to his senses." Sonic said before he spin dashed for the arrow bit, and as the bit hit the ground Jason collapsed and Sonic ran Jason back to his room.

(13:29A.M.)

"So this is Jason's room." Shadow said looking at blue prints around Jason's desk, while blaze, looked at a map of the stars, Amy looks at a table full of gadgets that Jason was tinkering with, and silver was reading a bulletin bored filled with info on Jason's body when he found a note labeled if I was knocked out, and reads the possibilities and solutions, then read on labeled if Rochelle's arrow is logged inside of me, then read it's solution is to go inside of his brain and help him force it out by boosting his will power from within, then Silver told Amy "grab the watch thing on the table and hit the blue button then the red."

"OK." Amy responded as she did so and then the watch thing shot them and they were transported to Jason's memory.

"Where are we?" sonic asked as he looked around in infenint darkness.

"My memory banks." Jason answered as he came out of the shadows

"Then where are the memories?" Silver asked

"Down there." Jason answered pointing at the floor

(I'll tell it next chapter to save time)

(in the real world)

"*gah*." Jason groaned as the arrow slid out of his arm bloodily, and once the arrow hit the ground every one came out of Jason's head.

(1:09 P.M.)

"Well might as well finish the last dares before we go to bed, because I need rest after you guys walked a mile in my head," Jason said as he held a paper in his hand "well hear are the dares:

Dragonfire2lm

hi!

dares are as follows

tails- destroy your plane

cream- eat cheese (the chao)

cosmo- date tails

Eggman- be burnt alive

Shadow- here's a motorcycle, run over the faker

merlina- die

erazor djinn- date sharah

caliburn- be melted in dragons fire."

Jason read with a slight yawn in his voice.

"neve-," Tails started before Jason stared at him angrily "uh, shore." Tails said as he took a sledge hammer to the x tornado.

"Uh where's," Jason started until he heard a moan coming from creams stomach. "Why do you always do the dare before we see it cream?" Jason asked holding the space between his eyes.

"Just to get it over with." Cream responded

"Oh never mind, but uh I don't need to dare tails and Cosmo for that they already have a date arranged for next Tuesday." Jason responded to the dare.

"wait Eggman stillhadn't come back/" Jason responded and just then Eggman's dead body was dragged back ic by pyrimed head kitty.

"Oh, never mind." Jason said as he revived Eggman.

"ok so what do I have to, oh no I'm not getting burned a third time." Eggman said as he looked at the flame thrower Jason had.

"yeah but it's funny to watch so," Jason said just before he burnt Eggman.

"WWWHHHHYYYYYY!!"" Eggman screamed as he turned to ash.

"because Dragonfire hates you." Jason answered to the charred remains of Eggman.

"wait, what." Sonic screamed

"I think that's to dangers, so the half maternity leave comes in, but Shadow here is your motorcycle." Jason said keeping Shadow from killing Sonic. "but maby in a week I'll remember trust me O.K."

"but uh who's erazor djinn and sharah?" Jason asked "well I'll get to this dare whan I find out."

"what,' Caliburn said as a dragon torched him to a pudle."

"well if that's allI'm going to bed see you tomarow." Jason said as he headed to his room.

The end

Next Chapter I'm going to say what the memories were and what happens after this.


	7. Jason's memories

The memories

(yester day at 13:40 A.M.)

"Where are we?" sonic asked as he looked around in infinite darkness.

"My memory banks." Jason answered as he came out of the shadows

"Then where are the memories?" Silver asked

"Down there." Jason answered pointing at the floor which showed a young Jason and Rochelle fighting.

Rochelle shot several arrows at Jason in the memory but Jason knocked them all down.

"You're pretty good," the young Jason responded as he disappeared then showed up behind Rochelle with his sword in front of her neck. "But I'm better."

Young Jason removed the sword from it's position and put it in it's holder, "the Shang high sweep just like in ninny four, your good but I've got the tactics from several battles allover time." young Jason said as he approached Rochelle. "I can teach you my tricks if you want; you've got lot's of potential."

"I'd love to." Rochelle replied.

"You see that was five years ago, when I was fourteen." Jason explained to the others when the memory disappeared. "Now let's see three months after that." Jason replied as another memory was appearing.

In this memory we see Jason working a control panel as Rochelle fought a robot on the other side of the glass that showed what was happening on the other side of the wall.

"You need to do some thing your opponent would never expect try doing something different the robot is a learning machine it will adapt if you keep using the same move." Jason said to Rochelle as she fought.

"She's good, but I could do better." Jason said as he watched her battle and destroys the Robot. "At least she's learning." Jason said as he turned a knob with numbers on it from 3 to 8. "Now let's see what she can really do." Jason said as the memory ended.

"Now let's see one year ago." Jason said as a memory showed Jason and Rochelle in front of a hole.

"I say we should check it out." Rochelle said to Jason as if she thought it was some sort of test.

"I don't know it could lead some place dangerous." Jason suggested as Rochelle entered the hole.

"She just doesn't listen, but that's one of the things that I **love** about her."__Jason said as he fallowed just as the memory ended.

"Now for ten minutes after that." Jason said as a memory appeared that showed Jason being held back by a weird monster, and Rochelle being crushed by other monsters.

"ROCHEELLE!!" Jason yelled as Rochelle unknowingly to him disappeared.

"And finally before sonic cut the arrow piece." Jason said as one last memory appeared.

"Now I'm going to show you what happened to me when you betrayed me." A voice that sounded like Rochelle's came from the darkness just as one of Rochelle's memories appeared below the Jason in the memory.

"Jason has betrayed you," a dark voice said to Rochelle. "Let me show you." The voice said as a hole opened in front of Rochelle which shoed Jason saying "I can do better." Before it closed.

"He also said this." The voice said before another hole opened showing Jason saying, "she never license." Before this hole closed.

"he even left you to die out there while he fought other creators besides the ones harming you." The voice said before the memory faded.

(Last night at 13:09 P.M.)

A hole opened in front of a sleeping Jason.

"wha." Jason said as he awoke and just as he awoke Rochelle stepped out of the hole.

"I want to come and stay with you Jason." Rochelle said as the hole closed.

"So you don't think I betrayed you any more?" Jason asked.

"No while you were looking at my memory I was looking at your memories, and found out that that man laid to me, so I've come to apologize and come back."

"I just wish you told me sooner so I could get a Room set up, but for now you can sleep with me." Jason responded smiling.

(today)

Jason walks in to the room where the game takes place, with Rochelle.

"Look out Rochelle's right behind you!" Sonic yelled as he leap towered Rochelle before Jason grabbed his ankle.

"Relax Sonic she's staying here as my co-hostess." Jason said as he dropped Sonic.

"And I have a few dares." Rochelle said with an evil smile.

"I don't like that smile." Shadow responded.

"First dare, Sonic- go in the closet with Amy." Rochelle ordered.

"Say what!" Sonic yelled.

"Um, Amy's pregnant still so, Sonic can't." Jason explained to Rochelle.

"Oh, then second dare, Eggman- get locked in the explosives testing room while we are using it." Rochelle continued.

"Oh shit." Eggman said before the explosives went off.

"Hahahaha, oh rich, th-third dare, shadow take a RPG to the head." Rochelle laughed.

"Say what." Shadow said before Sonic shot an RPG at the back of his head.

"Where did you get the, you went through my stuff, didn't you Sonic?" Jason said pissed of at Sonic.

"Maybe." Sonic replied.

"Uh well, I'm ending it hear so no one else dies." Jason responded. "Oh, and before I forget we are expecting some more contestants from a different dimension." Jason said before he left with Rochelle.

"um, Jason want to go on a date tomorrow?" Rochelle asked before heeding to her room.

"sh-shore." Jason responded surprised. Before entering his room and yelling, "Yes! woo-hoo! I love my life!"

(if you need to know the new contestants are the kingdom hearts cast)

The end


	8. the Kingdom hearts characters are hear

The date

"Hay can you tell me what to wear for a date tonight?" Rochelle asked as she entered the room in a robe with a regular old dress, and a very sexy dress that you would were to make an impression on some on, but none of the guys answered because they were all looking at her breasts.

"Hay my eyes are up here perverts!" Rochelle yelled before she hit them.

"You didn't have to hit so hard." Shadow wind.

"Well, cense you asked the sexy looking one." Sonic said with a sore cheek.

"Great, thanks." Rochelle said before she left.

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Hay can you-"Jason said walking in wearing a robe before he was interrupted.

"Tell you what to wear to your date tonight." Sonic interrupted

"Close I already chose the tux but I wanted to know if I should wear a tie or not?"

"Go with the tie, you'll look like you were going for the same thing that Rochelle was." Sonic answered.

"Cool but, how did you know it was Rochelle?" Jason asked

"She came and asked what to wear to a date fifteen minutes ago." Amy answered

"Oh, that explains it." Jason said as he left to change.

(15 more minutes later)

Jason walks in wearing a black cloak and hood again but the cloak is different from before.

"Wearing a cloak again, but this time the cloak looks different." Sonic said as Jason walked in.

"Yeah, I had to make a deal for some of our new contestants to come." Jason said as a hole opened up and Sora, Donald, and Goofy fell out of it.

"Ow! That hurt." Donald said as he and the others got up

"Look out a member of organization XII!" Sora yelled charging at Jason who knocked him in to a wall.

"Nice try, but I'm not a member I had to wear this to get them to come." Jason explained

"What is organization XII?" Sonic asked

"there bad guys who made kingdom hearts to get there own hearts because they are nobodies, creators that form when some one loses a heart, but only if they are strong hearted, really strong hearted people like Sora though that lose there hearts become members of organization XII.?" Jason explained.

"Yes, it dose." Sonic responded as a black vortex appeared and the organization came through it.

"I see our deal still stands." Xemnas spoke as he saw Jason in the cloak.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I like it Xemnas." Jason responded angrily at Xemnas.

"What deal?" Rochelle asked.

"Huh, Xemnas wants me to replace Roxas in the organization, and would only come if I did so, but luckily once they come they can't leave with out my promotion so," Jason said as he ditched the cloak to reveal a tux.

"Wow you clean up nice." Rochelle responded looking at Jason in the tux.

"Oh before I forget," Jason said as seven different colored stars spun around him: green, red, blue, black, purple, yellow, and white, Jason grabbed the red one and as the others went in side of him the red one turned in to a claw on Jason's hand which he used on Sora and he split in three Sora, Xion, and Roxas.

"Finally I'm out of there." Roxas said as he stretched his back.

"Tell me about it." Xion said as she got up.

"Well, any way, dares." Jason said as the red star went back in side of his body.

"Since Manic and Sonia haven't been getting dares I thought our bands could go head to head." Jason said as he split in four.

"Never knew you could do that." Sonic said before he taped his guitar medallion and in doing so an electric guitar appeared in his hands, Sonia and manic did the same for there piano and drum medallions

"Let's get this started." Said silver Jason as each of the four chose one of six medallions: guitar, electric guitar, drums, piano, microphone, and bass guitar, in which he chose: electric guitar, piano, drums, and mic.

"Let's Rock!" Red Jason yelled smiling.

"He's always energetic, but I agree with him let's rock." Blue Jason stated calmly.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR-"Silver Jason yelled. (I'm skipping the song because I can't think of one so I'm holding a contest when you send in a dare you can send in a song lyric too and the best one will be shown in one of the chapters to come along with the name of the winner so review and there will be three songs one is Sonic Boom Europe/Japan version, the others are from you all who review.)

"Well that was fun!" yellow Jason exclaimed

"Why are you always so peppy?" Silver Jason asked as the four fused together.

"Well next dares-" Jason said as he read the next dares, but not out loud.

**The-4-ninjas**

**I want shadows emerald, tails's shoes (back to life)  
Sonic's socks  
Rouge's wings (clip on lol)  
And eggmans kitchen egg timer to be stolen by amy and nobody knows who done it. XD**

"Wow." Jason said once he read the dare

"What?" Sonic asked wondering what the Dare was.

"Uh, to do this dare I need to speak with Amy, privately." Jason said as he walked out side with his still pregnant mother.

"Um, well OK." Amy said as she was taken out side.

(out side the contest room)

"Listen, Amy you have to steal what's on this list." Jason said handing the paper with the dare on it to Amy.

"But how some of these are impossible to steal." Amy said reading the dare.

"That's why I'm giving you a cloaking field." Jason said as he pressed a chip on Amy stomach.

(half a minute later)

Jason walks in alone.

"Where is Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, uh doing her dare." Jason answered as the door closed behind him while Amy snuck around and stole what she was suppose to, plus something I can' talk about from sonic(ha that was funny).

"Oh." Sonic said looking at his feet then said, "Hay where did my socks go?"

"Um, Rouge where did your wings go?" Knuckles asked looking at Rouge's back.

"Say what!?!" Rouge yelled when she saw her wings where missing, Jason made a small chuckle at her reaction.

"Amy's dare was to steal stuff, wasn't it?" Rochelle asked Jason quietly.

"I'm not saying." Jason quietly responded

"Um, any one knows where my kitchen timer went?" Eggman asked searching him self.

"Wait stuff is missing, Amy's gone, she's doing isn't she?" Zexion asked.

"Why do you have to know every thing?" Jason asked before saying, "OK Amy your covers blown, show your self."

"OK." Amy said as she reappeared and gave the chip back to Jason.

"Thanks but you can keep it." Jason said giving the chip back to Amy (So that's why Amy can be invisible in Sonic 06).

"Well OK next dares-

**GoddessGidrah29**

**okay here are some  
egg man wear a bikini  
sliver get pregnant  
amy go in to 's sonic's body.**" Jason said reading the dares.

"Hear take this Rochelle." Jason said handing a blindfold to Rochelle while he was putting one on him self.

"AH! MY EYES!!!" Sonic said as he covered his eyes from looking at the fagot in a bikini.

"OK, I'm fully clothed again." Eggman said to every one.

"Finally." Jason said taking off his blind fold.

"But how, I'm a guy!?!" Silver yelled.

"Easy." Jason said as he changed Slivers sex, "Now go get pregnant."

"How!?!" Amy yelled.

"That's the hard part." Jason said as he gave Amy scuba gear, shrank her, put her in a needle, and injected her in Sonic's ass.

"Well, I'm going to go on my date." Jason said as he left the room.

"And I'm going to change." Rochelle added as she fallowed.

(Later)

"May I take your order?" the waiter asked.

"Just red wine for me." Jason answered.

"I'll have the special." Rochelle answered.

(even more later)

"Jason I think some one tampered with your drink." Rochelle said looking at the ten empty wine glasses.

"Why do you say that Rochelle?" Jason asked drunkly.

"Because you drank ten glasses of red wine when you know you can only drink two." Rochelle answered.

"Want to go to my room?" Jason asked ignoring what Rochelle said.

The End

(because of the rules of the sight I can't say what happens next.)


	9. GOD more pregnancys

Even more pregnancy GOD

We come in and see Rochelle walk in the room, but wait where's Jason?

"Hay Rochelle where is Jason?" Sonic asked as Rochelle walked in.

"Well-" Rochelle said before she was interrupted by a huge bang from the technicians room.

"Who, what the hell was that?" Shadow asked as a lot of slams are herd from the room.

"Sounds like Jason figured out what happened." Rochelle said as the slams get louder.

"What happened last night?" Sora asked.

"Well Jason's got a problem with alcohol if he drinks to much of it then *bang*." Rochelle said as she was interrupted by a black fox making a hole in the wall.

"never replace my drinks again Chreg or I won't go so easy on you!!!" Jason yelled in a pissed voice before he jumped out of the hole in the wall.

"Wow hi sounds really pissed." Tails said shivering in a corner.

"That's an after affect, you see the day after he drinks it all he gets really pissed so stay on his good side." Rochelle said calmly.

"That reminds me, sorry for last night Rochelle." Jason said facing Rochelle with a weird look on his face.

"No need to apologies, I just hope I don't get pregnant." Rochelle said happily.

"Wait, you two-" Sonic said chuckled. "bahahahaha."

"Don't laugh at it." Amy said as she slapped Sonic.

"Huh, any way dares." Jason said (I'm doing it differently ever since last chapter.)

**Destroyahirismix666**

**YEAH! A ToD!  
Sonic: Get pregnant with Shadow's kid! And you stay a male though!  
Amy: You have been having a afair with Shadow, and your pregnant again, with Shadow's kid!  
Eggman: DIE STUPIDASS DIE! (Smashes with a fly swatter)  
Kncukles: You die, after the M.E. falls on your head!  
Rouge: Say...WOuld you like to go out for a night?  
Shadow/Amy/Blaze/Silver: Have a foursome/orgy in the closet!**

"HOW!!" Sonic yelled Sonic. "AMY IS STILL PREGNANT!"

"Well, I have DNA samples of all of you I can make a clone Amy fuse Shadow and Amy's DNA together and presto." Jason explained (yeah, we're skipping the process.)

"Ok at least it came out a girl." Sonic said as he left with the offspring of shadow and Amy.

"Well this is just weird." Jason said as he saw the four leave.

"Oh, almost for got I welcome, Destroyah!" Jason yelled as Destroyah walked in.

"Wait, what?" the fat basterd known as Eggman said before he was beaten to death.

"ahahahahahah, oh you all are killing me." Jason said as he laughed almost to death.

"Wait, what?" Knuckles said before the master emerald fell off a ledge and cracked his head open.

"Ph, don't laugh don't laugh." Jason thought as he watched what happened.

"Would you like to go out for a night?" Rouge asked before every guy sonic was in front of her with flowers.

"She'll go out with all of you!" Rochelle said with a silent giggle.

"Nice one." Jason said as all of the guys dragged Rouge out of the room.

"Any way I guess that's all I'm going to bed." Jason said as he left the room.

"Wait up." Rochelle said as she fallowed Jason to his room.

The End (I guess (again honestly aren't they pregnant enough))


	10. Jason cot a OH CRAP RUN

Jason got, OH CRAP RUN

"Hay, what's going on?" Rochelle asked as she walked in.

"Well, Jason cot a cold." Chreg explained with some slight fear in his speech.

"Uh-oh." Rochelle replied to the answer Chreg gave.

"Why is that so bad?" Sonic asked.

"Well, when Jason gets colds-" Rochelle said before being interrupted by an explosion.

"That happens when he sneezes." Rochelle continued.

"Oh, almost for got," Rochelle said with a smile on her face. "The results are hear, I'm oafishly pregnant."

"SAY WHAT!!!" Jason yelled when he walked in.

"What, Jason you should be in bed." Rochelle responded when she saw the unwell hedgehog come in.

"Well we have a show to do, so I think this is an exe-e-e-, AAAHHHHCHO!" Jason said in response to what Rochelle said.

"Uh-oh, nothing happened." Jason and Rochelle said at the same time.

"Why is that so bad?" Sonic asked.

"Because that means something ba-ba-BAHCHO!" Jason said as explosion happens after the sneeze. "Something bad happens in some other dimension, or nothing happens at all." Jason finished while rubbing his nose. (I'm saying this here next chapter is not ToD but if I get 15 yes and or no's for if I continue it as a different story that is all by)

"Any way, if it's nothing might as well ignore it, so dares

**Destroyahirismix666**

**Okay, i have no dares, sorry. But, i do want Sonic and Eggman to get run over by the wheel that Will and jack sword fought on in the 2nd pirates of the carribean movie.**

"Wait, what?" Sonic and Eggman asked before the water wheel runs over them.

"Why dose everyone say that when they're going to get killed?" Jason asked before sneezing again, but once more nothing happens.

"Well, I'm going to be-be-BAHHCHO!" Jason said sa another sneeze interrupted him, once more nothing.

"Bed. " Jason finished before sneezing one last time, still nothing (can't be coincidence.)

The End


	11. a story juged by the reivewers

**If you want the ToD skip to the next chapter but if you want to know some of what happened vote continue the story, then I will move this chapter to a different story of which you the reviewers can choose.**

Sonic STP Cut in Chapter One

"Let's see if those sneezes were so close together than, oh shit." Jason said looking through his telescope.

(Later that morning)

"Hay Jason what's with the backpack?" Sonic asked looking at the backpack Jason was carrying.

"Well it's filled with things we may need as we fix the dimensions." Jason explained as he laid out wearied watches.

"These are set up with what you need depending on where you are going, and some of you I've assigned coordinates because of where the are." Jason explained as he continued on to who goes where. "Sonia and Manic are going to SatAM with a me from a different dimension, Silver and Blaze are going to x with a Rochelle from the same dimension, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge, are going to a with our Rochelle and I'm going to-" Jason said looking at a map before he saw something that stooped him in his tracks.

"Where?" Sonic asked as he took the map from Jason. "Doomsday?" Sonic read and asked Jason "why is it called that?"

"You're going to find out you, Amy and I are heading there." Jason answered. "Any one else go any where you want and enter who you are so you can fallow specific guide lines." Jason finished.

Once every one got their watch and chose there dimension the other Jason and Rochelle showed up. (The other Jason and Rochelle will have a D in front of their name to show it's them.)

"O.K. let's head out Jason said as they all left through different portals.

**That's all for this chapter to find out what happens next vote yes or no to whether or not I should continue it in your review, and if I get yes it will be on a different story.**


	12. back frome the adventure

After the Adventure

(eight years after every one left)

"Damn that took to long." Jason said walking out of a portal with every one else fallowing.

"hay that was fun let's do it again!" a younger Jason said fallowing, well Jason.

"FUN, I HAD TO SAVE YOU TWONTY DAMN TIMES!!" Jason yelled as Amy entered.

"DON"T CERSE AROUND CHILDREN!!" Amy yelled.

"Hay, I had to get it from some were." Jason said in response to what Amy said.

"Wow, that tock two seconds." Chreg said from his little room.

"Huh, the conversion between dimensions must have speed up or slowed down time." Rochelle said as she entered.

"well any way he got three or four reviews because of an acidentole post I made." Chreg responded trying not to forget.

"GOD, well to save time I'm going to read them all at once". Jason said as he read these dares:

**GoddessGidrah29**

**Eggman: kill yourself in hte bloodiest way possible!  
Amy: marry sonic  
Sonic: stand in chocolate river.  
Writer: tie charmy up so he doesn't get to the chocolate river.  
Rouge: Break the Master Emerald.  
Knuckles: watch angle island fall!**

**Destroyahirismix666**

**Eggman: Get electric wires strapped to your nuts!  
Sonic: Take you pic! Drink a glass of water, of eat the chili dog (actually, a water balloon in the shape of a chili dog)  
Amy: Time for you to give birth to Shadow's Kid!  
Rouge: Shoot knuckles! In the balls!  
Big: Look what I've got! (holds up Atomic bomb in the shape of froggy)  
Silver/Blaze: CLOSET! NOW!  
Shadow: Next chapter, you get those author powers!  
Chris Thorndyke: For sleeping with an animal! YOU GET SENT TO HELL!  
Mephilis: Want Iblis? Catch! (throws a bottle with Mephilis in it over a cliff)  
Scourge: Hm... You suddenly drop dead!  
Cosmo: KILL! CREAM! Then date Tails!  
Black Doom: You turn into Pink doom!  
Chip/Charmy: DIE DIE DIE! Get shot!  
Now everyone has to strip tease. For one over-sized orgy! HAHAHAHA!**

**GoddessGidrah29**

**sorry it had to come to this...again. well here they go...  
Truths~  
Egg man: do you gain weight on a diet?  
Shadow: do you love Rouge?  
Tails: why are you obsessed with tools?  
Charmy: why do you get sugar rushes?  
Chip: who are your parents?  
Dares~  
Shadow: fight Slliver without a chaos emerald or powers.  
Sliver: fight Shadow with out sol emeralds or Powers. Let the best win!  
Amy: taunt a bull with Victor covered in red! (muah!)  
Rouge: Stop stealing gems for one day and in stead steal mens underwear!  
Sonic: fight Barney! (its your call who wins)  
Espio: go sky diving with out a parachute!  
Blaze:turn into a vampire.  
Charmy: i dare y'a to drink toilet water out of the toilet!  
Amy: hears a love potion you fall in love with any boy you see!**

"GOD WE HAVE A LOT TO DO!" Jason yelled in execution.

"OH FOR FUCKING CHRIST I HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN!!" Eggman yelled before hacking him self to pieces.

"AHHAHAHAHAH OH CRAMP CHRAMP! God you people gave me a hernia." Jason said as he held his stomach in fatal position.

(Let's skip some of the details.)

"You may kiss the bride." Jason said thinking, "GOD WHY ME!"

"GOD THIS CHOCLIT RIVERS SLOW!" Sonic yelled in boredom.

"Now Charmy stay right there." Jason said to Charmy as he tied the squirming basterd to a tree.

"Shit." Rouge said as she went to angle island while Jason held knuckles still to see it fall on to green hill zone.

"DAMN, AND I JUST FINISHED REPLANTING IT!!" Jason yelled as he saw green hill zone burn.

"AAAHHH!" Eggman yelled as his nuts were fried.

"AHHAHAHA, OW! You guys are killing me." Jason said as he twitched in pain.

"Hay Sonic hears a chili dog." Jason said giving a water balloon to Sonic.

*POP* "I'M NOT AQUAPHOBIC IF I WAS I NEVER WOULD HAVE COMPETED IN THE OLIMPIC GAMES, I JUST CAN'T SWIM!!" Sonic yelled when the balloon popped.

"It's kind of true." Jason agreed.

"Well scene Amy was pregnant at the time we just made a girl out of Amy and Shadow's DNA remembers." Jason said in response to the dare.

"Wait, what are you ding with that shot gun?" Knuckles asked rouge before she shot him in his manhood.

"funnyman in pain." The seven year old Jason said befor mark tackled him.

"hay do I have to sperat you two!" Jason yelled as he pulled the seven year old Mark of the young Jason.

"FROGGY!" Big yelled before he blow up.

"God, what a dumb ass." Jason said in pitty.

"And silver and blaze can't you can't get even more pregnant tell you give berth, I mean I learned that in seventh grade, wait so how old dose that make you?" Jason both responded and asked.

"Wait what?" Chris asked before a hole opened up under him.

"gaaaahhhh!" Mephiles screamed before dieing.

"AAALLLL ABORED THE ONE WAY TRIP TO HELL!" Silver yelled after Mephiles died.

"guh ah." Schuredg said before dieing.

"Gladly." Cosmo said before leaving the room to find cream.

"Who's up for poker while we wait?" Jason asked

(1hour later)

"Damn that girl can run, any way, what the hell are you playing poker?" Cosmo asked when she saw Jason playing against young Jason.

"Yeah, and royal flush I win." Jason said laying out his cards.

"Dang." Young Jason said as he left the room.

"Um-" Cosmo said before Jason interrupted saying, "made a bet so we could do the next dare."

"Oh." Cosmo responded.

"O.K. while he's gone let's do the strip tease dare." Jason said while putting on a blind fold.

(everyone did the dare and it look like Jason's blind fold backfired.)

"O.K. go on your date Cosmo." Jason said getting off the floor. Right after Cosmo and tails leave Black doom walks in and pink paint spills allover him.

"pf. " Jason chuckled thinking. "Must resist erg for guy Joke."

"O.K. " Jason said as he turned around and shot chip and Charmy.

"Now for the last review." Jason finished.

"Yes, stupid non diet diet drinks." Eggman said.

"Um, Eggman the Zeros are the diet drinks the diet drink as everyone, but you, knows diet drinks mack you gain weight." Jason explained.

"Sort of." Shadow answered.

"Because I'm a mechanic." Tails answered trying to get back to his date.

"Sugar, were?" Charmy said in response to the question.

"su- GOD he's a dumb ass." Jason responded.

"No one I'm freaking good giea (I can't remember how you spell that word.)" Chip answered.

"He's got a point." Jason added.

(Ten seconds later)

"Shadow wins!" Jason yelled at the end of the mach in front of knocked out silver.

"oh sh-" vector said before the bull head butted him to china.

Rouge comes in to the room with Sonic the hedgehog underwear.

"I can't believe these are yours Shadow." Rouge said throwing them on the floor.

"If Sonic doesn't kill him I will." Jason said loading a shot gun.

(Ten minuts later)

"Who know a puerpole dinasoure that is the star of a show for three year olds could put up such a fight?"Jason said watching sonic get the snot beat out of him before pulling the trigger on his shot gun.

"Come on go splat come on." Jason chanted before espeo used his ninja skills to have a wherl wind brack his fall

"Damn!" Jason yelled after he saw that.

"I don't see the change." Jason said looking at the vampire blaze.

"Damn, so I got bit by a vampire for nothing!" Blaze yelled.

"HAY CHARMY, I PORED TWO BAGS OF SUGAR IN THE TOILET! " Jason yelled.

"SUGAR!!" Charmy yelled drinking the toilet water.

"Wow, I take back what I said before he's the biggest dumb ass in history." Jason said watching Charmy.

"glug glug glug." Amy said as she drank the potion and syared at Sonic. "Wow she's so absesed whith him that the potion did nothing." Jason said in amazement.

"Well I'm really sore and tired, who know I hit so hard, any way I'm going to bed, night." Jason said while he walked to his room.

"well I'm going to rape him wile he's asleep so by." Rochelle said as she quietly snuck out.

That's all

**Don't forget to tell me your thoughts on my new story that's all so R&R by.**


	13. Rochelle gave berth finally

Alex is Born

"Hay, guys say hello to Alex." Jason said as a seven year old white hedgehog walked in wearing a red shirt and jeans.

"Alex?" Sonic said confused.

"Yeah, Rochelle and I agreed on a name for him once we got the DNA results for him," Jason explained. "So I released the timelock."

"That explains it." Shadow said sarcastically.

"Shut up Shadow." Jason said in a pissed voice.

"Well any way, we got dares. Rochelle said as she entered the Room reading:

**GoddessGirah29**

**Eggman: go to fat camp, get fatter!**

Amy: fall inlove with Eggamn!

Charmy: eat shuggery food!

sonic: get author powers

**Destroyahirismix666**

**Eggman: LOSE WEIGHT! BY GOING Through a shredder!  
Sonic: YOu have to face the shredder! not hte one Eggman did! THE SHREDDER! FROM TMNT!  
Shadow: Your choice: Blaze, Maria, Or Amy. Whoever you pick, you must engage to!  
Silver: (throws his notebook at his face) YOU DRAW NUDE PICTURES OF BLAZE IN YOUR NOTEBOOK!  
Mephilis: Want Iblis? GO fetch! (throws it into hell)**

"He's never going to leave is he?" Jason asked as Eggman left.

"Most likely." Rochelle answered.

"WAIT FOR ME!!" Amy yelled as she ran after Eggman.

"Hope Eggman likes getting raped." Rochelle laughed as Amy left.

"Actually, that's a miss conception, Amy Just likes Sonic because he saved her when they first meat." Jason corrected. (You know what he is talking about if you've played Sonic CD)

"O.K. O.K. let's do the next dare all ready." Rochelle said annoyed.

"OH SHIT CHARMY'S HYPER, RUN!!" Jason yelled as Charmy started to shake.

(30 minuets later)

"O.K. now that that's over," Jason said before explaining Author powers to Shadow and Sonic now that they have them.

"Tell me, why don't we have Author powers?" Rochelle asked Jason once he finished explaining them to Sonic and Shadow.

"Well, I control space and time so I don't need or have them, while you use and manipulate darkness and light, which when used correctly, can allow you to do anything," Jason explained. "But that's another story."

"Any way, Eggman! GET YOUR ASS IN HEAR NOE!!" Jason yelled as Eggman just came back from fat camp even fatter with Amy holding on to his leg.

"O.K I'm just creped out by that so," Jason said as the effect of the love trance wore off. "um, I didn't even do any thing." Jason continued as he saw Amy let go of Eggman's leg.

"Any way," Jason said as he turned to see Sonic and knuckles trying to shove Eggman in a shredder.

"He's…to…fat…" Sonic said still shoving Eggman.

"try this." Jason said as he throws Eggman in a wood chipper. "That's more his size." Jason said watching his end trails being shot out of the wood chipper.

"Wait, what." Sonic said before being sliced to bits by the shredder.

"MARIA!!" Shadow quickly yelled at the question. (Who else Sonic and Amy are married, Silver and Blaze have been having sex every night, so that leaves Maria.)

"Well actually they're sketches of me when we have sex." Blaze answered.

"Well that makes a bit more scene." Jason said in response to what Blaze said.

as Mephilis fallowed Iblis to hell just as Jason said, "wait if they're both immortal, and Iblis is pure fire then," Jason said before pausing and saying "Oh shit." With Sonic, Silver, Shadow, and Distroyahmix at the exact same time.

"O.K. I'll just go to Hell get them and hurry back hear so we don't have to fight Solaris." Jason said comly before disappearing in a puff of smock.

"wish that wasn't the only way to hell." Rochelle said as she fanned the smoke away.

(two seconds later)

"luckily the devil coot Mephilis before he grabbed Iblis," Jason said as he reapeard in a puff of smoke. "any way, I'm going to bed, night." Jason said as he left the room.

**Hay if no one makes a song choice for the songs I asked for I'll just spin my favorite Sonic songs on a randomizer, oh and you don't have to put the lyrics I know a great website for that. Oh and look around my page some time next week I'll be making some stories that run off this one, just thought I'd warn you.**


	14. Sonic space time paradox extra 1

**This is an extra story I made out of complete boredom so if you think it's crap then sorry.**

The Extra Story

We enter to see Jason knocking on Tails' Door to ask, "hay, Tails can I barrow your sonic synchronizer?" When Jason asked Tails poked his head out of the door.

"You taking a shower?" Jason asked before Tails answered, "yes, and I'll go get the device for you." Tails said to Jason who responded, "No need, I'll get it you keep taking your shower." Jason said pushing the door open enough to see Tails' chest, in which fainting after word. (This came to me in a dream and you'll see why he fainted in a minute.)

"If anyone sees him like this they'll know something's up." Tails thought as **she** dragged him in **her** room.

(10 minutes later)

"Gah, who what were why!" Jason quickly yelled after Tails poured a bucket of water on Jason, after witch he turned his head toward Tails and said, "Oh yeah, I remember now, so Tails why are you a chick?" Jason said getting up but with his eye's locked on Tails' chest.

"Jason my eyes are up here." Tails said to Jason Royally pissed off. "Oh, sorry it's just you, girl, when, how, why!" Jason said as confused as hell.

"Well when I met Sonic he was quick to think of me as a little brother." Tails answered knowing what Jason was asking, after which he responded, "So Sonic called you a guy and you played along because of it, I get it know, and don't worry I wont tell any one, so I'll just grab what I came for," Jason said as he picked up the device closed his eyes and when he reopened the they were a shad of yellow, which scanned the device then he closed his eyes again and this time when they opened they were their normal color, after that he set the device back down and told Tails', "O.K. I'm going now." Jason said as he left the room after which Tails continued his shower.

(Later that night)

"Jason really talks in his sleep?" Sonic asked Rochelle in front of Jason's door, after which Rochelle answered, "Yeah it's a riot," she put her ear to the door and told Sonic to be quite, once Sonic put his ear to the Door the two herd Jason say, "Sonic's …co-cocky be … be cause he.. he drinks heavy alcohol every morning,…it's…it's hidden in his…his morning coffee." Jason said turning in his bed, and after hearing what Jason said Rochelle laughed at Sonic who still had his ear to the door and said, "quiet he's saying some thing." So Rochelle shut up and put here ear to the door to here Jason muter out, "T-Tails…is-is a…a-a-a-a girl." "say what?" Sonic muttered out after hearing this, and after this reply Rochelle said, "who know, it must be funny that the person you called your little brother is a girl, huh?" "I've heard enough, I'm going to bed." Sonic said still in shock.

(The next morning)

"Hay everyone no dares today," Jason said with every one chirring after, "So we all make the dares!" Jason continued.

"I dare Tails to tell us his biggest secret." Sonic responded the second he heard this.

"Wait, What?" Tails asked paranoid, to which Jason said, "go ahead and tell them you already told me." Jason said forcing Tails to say, "alright, everyone, I'm a girl." Tails said about to pull off a white strip on her chest until Jason stopped her and said, "Whoa Tails there are kids here." Jason said holding her wrist.

"Oh, sorry Jason." Tails said before turning to Sonic and asking, "Why weren't you surprised?" "Oh, that's because I found out last when I listened in to Jason sleep talking." Sonic answered with Jason saying, "I sleep talk?"

"Oh well, any way I dare all keyblade wielders to battle each other in a free for all battle Royal." Jason said with a smile on his face as he stepped in a rectangle in the center of the room "every one participating step in here." Jason said as Sora, Riku, Kairi, (one little cameo of her getting a keyblade in KH2) King Mickey, Roxas, and Xion stepped in and once they all were inside the black line rows up and

A field of electricity shot from the bar to the ground and once it hit the ceiling Jason said, "that is to make shoure we don't hert any one else." As he finished talking two keyblades appeared in his hands, one spone of light, the other of darkness. The one of light resembled oathkeeper but it contained more jagged featured resembling shining light, the other resembled oblivion but with a darker shadier gleam to it.

"These key blades are known as yin-gleam, and yang-shadow." Jason said as the others drew out their keyblades.

To be continued…

**Sorry if you hate the clif anger but I'm tired and even though to some it may seem like crap but it has some important story needed later on so I'm going to continue it. R&R.**


	15. Sonic Space Time Paradox Extras 2

**This story continues were the last left off but it has the three song's I had to chose at randome (thanksfor NOT reviwing.****) so enjoy.**

Extra Story Part 2

After Jason pulled out his key blades Roxas pulled out Oblivion and oathkeeper, Xion pulled out her kingdom key, King Mickey the kingdom key D, and Riku way to the dawn. Jason saw Sora only pull out oathkeeper in which he responded, "Sora your forms are all available and are unlimited in this cage." "Oh, thanks for the info." Sora said as he went into final form and took out oblivion.

"O.K. 3, 2, 1, GO!!" Jason yelled as he charged at Sora on go.

The battle raged for 30 minutes as Riku and king mickey took on Roxas and Xion together, Jason and Sora slammed at each other matching move for move, and as this happened the two collided and the shock wave knocked the others battling out of the match, and were forced to fight each other one on one, "Let's just end this now." Jason said as he smashed his own keyblades together, which created a shock wave so strong it slammed Sora in to the electric field.

"H-how did you do that?" Sora asked after the match ended.

"Well, the blades aren't called yin-light and yang-darkness for nothing." Jason responded. "The two are opposites every time they collide a very powerful reaction acre's that's what made the others lose because when we rammed into each other the two touched creating that first shock wave." Jason continued.

"Well cool but while you guys were fighting we got a dare, it reads:

**Destroyahirismix666**

**I dare Tails to turn into a boy for a whole chapter. I'm not a fan of female tails...Second thought, cancel that dare. It will be tail's Decision. Either you can stay a girl, and do Yuri with Cosmo. OR You can be a boy, and still fall in love with Cosmo. Those are your only two choices!  
Shadow: Shoot sonic and Stupid ** in the forehead!**

(sorry if you didn't like the idea it just came to me in a dream, and have you heard Tails' voice lately the kids freaking twelve and to have a voice like that at that age your either a girl or really gay.)

"I'll be a boy because doing Yuri with Cosmo as a girl, that's just wrong." Tails said as Jason turned her into a boy. "Now go do Cosmo." Jason said as Tails walked off.

"Wait we'll have to do this one after he tells me which stupid **, because," Jason said before looking at big drinking toilet water while calling it candy water. "Uh, yeah." Jason finished almost speech less.

"Any way,Sonic I finaly finished burning the songs we did to CD, want to watch?" Jason asked holding up a CD.

"why not?" Sonic said as a T.V. slid down and after it stoped Jason slid the CD in the DVD player.

(T.V.)

"1,2,3," blue Jason said before Red Jason interrupted him to say, "wait we forgot to change." After saying that all but Silver Jason closed their eyes and in a white light Red Jason changed in to Cynde, Blue Jason changed in to a tan yellow hedgehog with green eyes wearing a red bandana, a blue jacket, and gray pants, named Jonny, and yellow Jason turned into Mark.

"Now let's start." Silver Jason said as he turned back to his original color for some reason. (Probably because the others took on new DNA, any, way to make it easier on us all the lyrics will be like this, who sung by: ** Jason,**___Mark, __**Jonny, **_Cynde, and combo: _**Mark and Jason, **__**Jonny and Jason, **__**Jonny and Mark, **_ and regular is all guys)

Toot, toot, sonic warrior

_**10 -10 Y' can go again! **_

_**9 - 9 Don't fall behind!**_

_**8 - 8 Say, don't be late!**_

_**7 - 7 Destination heaven!**_

_**6 - 5 So, stay alive!**_

_**4 - 3 Now its You and Me!**_

_**2 - 1 We're gonna have fun**_

_**Say Blast Off Blast Hey!!**_

_**Excalibar - It's not that far**_

_**What do yeh make - Hey! Give & Take**_

_**Goin' Home - Time Zone**_

_**Check out Egg - He's never alone**_

_**Leather'n Lace - Getting in place**_

_**What to y' get - Say - Fast Jet**_

_**Doom Room - Cosmic zoom**_

_**Heads up Jake - It's SONIC BOOM!!!**_

Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior

Your hour is never at hand, 

You've got the power to save the land

_**Take a little chance - Slip on thru,**_

_**Y' gotta survive no matter what you do**_

_**You gotta do for you**_

Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior

The power is in your mind 

To shake the planets and conquer time

Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior

Deep in Space and Time

Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior

Forever in your mind

Nothing can survive, the will to stay alive

cause if you try, you can do anything!

Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior

Always takes a chance

Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior

Never says he can't

Nothing can survive, the will to stay alive

cause if you try, you can do anything!

All hail Shadow-crush40

_**All hail Shadow!**__**  
**_**Heroes rise again!  
Obliterating everything that's not your friend!  
**_**Nothing can stop you now,  
No ghost to bring you down!**_  
When there's nothing left to lose, you win!

(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)  
(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)

**Suffer long and it will set you free,  
Only through trial do we find the strength we need!  
It's never over, just another day!  
Of hope and tragedies, and everything that comes our way!  
**  
_**Determination of the strong!  
Found the meaning that you searched for so long!**_

All hail Shadow!  
Heroes rise again!  
Obliterating everything that's not your friend!  
Nothing can stop you now,  
No ghost to bring you down!  
When there's nothing left to lose, you win!

(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)  
(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)

Somewhere in chaos we all find ourselves!  
This destruction is the only tale we tell.  
**White is black, and black is white,  
Right is wrong, and wrong is right!  
Nothing ever fills this hole inside your heart!**

Determination of the strong!  
Found the meaning that you searched for so long!

All hail Shadow!  
Heroes rise again!  
Obliterating everything that's not your friend!  
Nothing can stop you now,  
No ghost to bring you down!  
When there's nothing left to lose, you win!

=INSTRUMENTAL=

All hail Shadow!  
Heroes rise again!  
Obliterating everything that's not your friend!  
Nothing can stop you now,  
No ghost to bring you down!  
When there's nothing left to lose, you win!

(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)  
(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)

His world-crush 40 (yes this was randomized from six or seven sonic songs in case your wondering.)

**Watch the time as it moves along,  
Taking you back always feeling strong,  
Like a rush of the wind,  
It goes; on and on and on and on and on.**..  
_**He's the fire, flame, conflicting pain,  
Untouched, crushed, will remain,  
To one, to two, to three, to four,  
**_Heading straight for an open door,  
_**He can see, and he can feel,  
Without one touch, It seems unreal,  
But it's true,**_ **The power lives,  
Inside of you** (Inside of you, Yeah!)

_In this world_ **(his world!)**  
_Where life is strong_ **(Life is strong!)**  
_In this world_ _**(his world!)**_  
_Life's an open __book_ **(open book!)**  
_In this world _**(his world!)**_  
Compromise does not exist,  
In this world of worlds,  
__**Every step meets the rest!**_**  
**  
_In this wo_rld **(his world!)**  
_One is all!_ **(one is all!) **  
_In this world_ **(his world!)**  
_Never fear the fall!_ **(Fear the fall!)**  
_In this world_ **(his world!) **  
_Compromise does not exist,  
In this world of worlds,_  
_**Every step meets the rest! **_

Beware of your mind, as it proves you wrong  
A bullet pushed as the clock strikes strong,  
**Like a rush for wind,  
It goes; on and on and on and on and on...**  
He's the tower of power, Admits no shame,  
**Untouched, crushed, will remain,**  
**To one, to two, to three, to four,  
Heading straight for an open door,  
He can see, what he can't feel,  
Without one touch, It becomes so real,  
But it's true, The power lives,  
Inside of you** (Inside of you, Yeah!)

_In this world _**(his world!)**  
_Where life is strong_ **(Life is strong!)**  
_In this world_ **(his world!) **  
_Life's an open book_ **(open book!)**  
_In this world_ **(his world!) **  
Compromise does not exist,  
_In this world of worlds,  
__**Every step meets the rest!  
**_  
_In this world_ **(his world!)**  
_One is all!_ **(one is all!)**  
_In this world_ **(his world!)**  
_Never fear the fall!_** (Fear the fall!)**  
_In this world_ **(his world!)**  
Compromise does not exist,  
_In this world of worlds,_  
_**Every step meets the rest!**_

_**Beware your mind as it proves you wrong, **_  
_**A bullest pushed as the clock strikes strong,  
In this world, **__**his world.**__**  
**_  
_In this world_ **(his world!)**  
_Where life is strong _**(Life is strong!)**  
_In this world _**(his world!) **  
_Life's an open book_ **(open book!)**  
_In this world_ **(his world!) **  
Compromise does not exist,  
_In this world of worlds,_  
_**Every step meets the rest!  
**_  
_In this world_ **(his world!) **  
_One is all!_** (one is all!)**  
_In this world_ **(his world!)**  
_Never fear the fall!_ **(Never fear the fall!)**  
_In this world_ **(his world!)**  
_**Compromise does not exist,**__  
In this world of worlds,_  
Every step meets the rest!

_Yeah _**(yeah)**  
Beware your mind as it proves you wrong,  
A bullet pushed as the clock strikes strong,  
In this world, His world.

(at the end of the DVD)

"Well I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Jason said as he walked of.

"I agree with Jason I'm going to bed to." Sonic said as he walked out of the room after Jason, in which everyone else fallowed

The End For now…


	16. Chapter 16

**I just reread through this and saw that I missed a part of the dares (sorry) so this story will replace that so I dont wast a chapter.**

(No title today because I can't think of one for this chapter.)

(Last night)

We come into Jason's room to see a figure under Jason's sheets twisting and turning on his bed before falling to the floor in witch reveals claw marks on the bed, and after the figure hitting the floor a fury purple claw came from a hole in the sheets.

(The next morning.)

Jason comes into the kitchen ecsousted for some reason and grabs a raw stake and a cup of coffee, (Jason doesn't even drink coffee?!?) and walked in to the dinning room, and as he entered every one was in side the dinning room talking about their stuff being trashed over night and hearing this Jason mentioned that after waking up on the floor for some reason, he saw his sheets and bed were all torn up. After hearing this Amy and Sonic looked at each other for some reason. "Hay, Jason, why are you drinking coffee? You're never that tired in the mornings." Rochelle said after noticing the coffee cup in Jason's hand. "Well after I woke up this morning I felt like I got barely any sleep, so I'm drinking this to wake me up." Jason responded before continuing to say, "and the raw meat is because I have a weird craving for a form of raw meat." After hearing this Amy and Sonic just stared at each other as if they knew what was going on. "Hay Jason, what are they thinking?" Shadow asked, in witch Jason responded, "can't tell yah', I can't read minds unless I have enough energy in my body."

(Later)

"O.K. let's get started, first lets welcome our new co-host and co-hostess, Mark and Cynde." Jason said with a little anger in his tone.

"Hay." Cynde said as she and a pissed off Mark came into the room. "Cynde tolled Mark how to get here, and just before I entered this room they grabbed me and forced me to make them co-hosts," Jason explained. "But they also have to take dares like the rest of us." Jason continued. "say what." Cynde said before Jason went on to the dares.

**Destroyahirismix666**

**Okay, didn't see that bout the songs. And eggman is stupidass. DIE STUPIDASS DIE!  
Jason: Beat Jason vorhees in 10 seconds.  
Sonic: Fight Dora and lose miserably!  
Shadow: Easily kill Dora in your sleep!  
Silver: How much do you love blaze? (throws her off cliff) (Unknown to silver, but Blaze won't be injured or die from her fall)  
Kncukles: Make out with the M.E.  
Rouge: KNUCKLES IS CHEATING ON YOU! (points to the Master emerald) How about we take it together?  
And jason, clash the Yin-light and yang-darkness blades together! (When he does that, He will suddenly be able to create a new group of 7 power things. You know, like the Sol and Chaos emeralds)**

"Compared to me Eggman is a stupidass, he may have an I.Q. of 300, but my I.Q. is so high that they had to put infinity." Jason said before Shadow took out his Shadow rifle and shot Eggman and Sonic after witch Jason quickly revived them.

"wait, you want the master of time and space to kill some one in a set time, well, I gess there's no fighing it." Jason said before he asked Sonic to time it.

"O.K. ready, set, GO!" Sonic yelled as Jason in less than a milla second threw Jason Vorhess dissmembered head to the ground saying, "I told you, now, NEXT." Jason said as he tellaported every one.

(In a remote forest)

"Who knew a map Backpack and little girl could put up such a fight?" Jason said while he watched Sonic get beat up by Dora, during witch Shadow fell asleep on a gun and shot Dora in the back of the head.

"That was, unexpected." Jason said as he teleported everyone back to the competition room.

"BLAZE!!" silver yelled as he jumped off the cliff after her during which he fell down a bloodier path.

"Of coerce that's what happened." Jason said as he revived Silver.

"WAIT, NO, AAAHHHH!!!" Knuckles yelled as Rouge and Destroyahmix killed him.

"Saw that coming." Jason said as he revived knuckles.

"Hope this doesn't kill anyone." Jason said as he tapped the two keyblades together in which cased seven emeralds larger than the master emerald fell from the ceiling. "The grand emeralds, but I destroyed those years ago." Jason said as he picked up the grand emeralds and put them some were, after which he continued what he was saying, "you see the grand emeralds are even more powerful than the hyper emeralds," Jason said before continuing onto say, "that's why I destroyed them years ago, but I didn't destroy them entirely, I took the fragments of them, which still contained some of their power, and forged my sword, the grand chaos., but I guise the rest of their power remained and reassembled them selves when the blades collided." Jason finished. (If you've played sonic3 and knuckles and completed it fully then you know what the hyper emeralds are.)

"And with that done with I'm going to bed." Jason said as he walked off yawning."

"Is it just me or does Jason seam like a lazy ass today?" Cynde asked with Rochelle responding, "He didn't sleep well last night." As she walked off in a yown, after witch every one else falowed out the door.

**That night thing will repeat differently ever chapter by the way, oh and if you can atleast try and respond to the notices I leave in this story, and anyone even whithout an account can review, so R&R.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah sorry I haven't been on recently.**

**He broke his arm.**

**Damn it Chreg don't tell them that! Oh and the underlined stuff is what Chreg says in this story.**

**Because I have to type for him so I'm also typing my thoughts, right Jason?**

**Damn it Chreg don't tell them my name!**

**Let's just start the story already.**

**Fine.**

Wolf phase two

"I wonder what Jason's saying tonight?" Rochelle asked as she put her ear to the door only to hear a clacking sound. ( I wonder why? Shut up and type.)

As she opened the door a shadowy figure on four legs came out of Jason's room and jumped on her, and as the creature jumped Rochelle let out a blood curtailing scream.

(Sonic's room)

After hearing a faint version of Rochelle's scream Sonic woke up and rushed out side his room as Amy did the same from her room parallel to Sonic's, but no one else woke up.

"You heard it to?" Sonic asked.

"Yes," Amy replied then continued to say, "I think it came from Jason's Room."

After saying that they went to see what happened, and as they approached Jason's room they saw a purple wolf liking Rochelle's face. (I wonder why it's purple. Shut up already Chreg!)

(The next morning.)

Jason enters with a brown coffee cup instead of his usual black.

"What with the new cup?" Sonic asked looking at the new cup. (it's important to story later.)

"My usual cup was missing this morning so this is a sub." Jason explained as every one looked at his hand.

"Hay what with the ring?" Shadow asked as he looked a Jason's ring finger.

"You're just noticing it now?" Jason said spinning the ring on his finger with Rochelle doing the same to a ring on her finger as well.

"Jason and Rochelle have been married for a while." Mark said as every one admiered the twos rings.

"Any way, we have few dares today." Jason said as every one cheered, "so I thought we could dare each other." Jason said as every one cheered louder.

"But first we have to do the three dares we got." Rochelle said.

"She's one to know they wouldn't let me see it." Jason said looking in an upset way.

Well the dares are:

**Destroyahirismix666**

**JASON! Over here! (shoots him with a silver bullet) I hate Wherehogs.  
Tails: You are still a boy? Right?  
Amy: Give birth.**

"Well before we start please welcome destroyahirismix666." Jason said as destroyahirismix666 yelled, "JASON! Over here!" as he yelled and Destroyahmix shot him in the chest, but Jason never reacted to it.

"Why aren't you dead?" Destroyahmix asked.

"Because you can never kill or hurt me unless you are a current person, using a current item, or in a current place." Jason said. (and also Jason isn't turning into a werehog, if he was he could remember what happens every night or act wolf like during the day? No it's some thing else, and that's all I'm going to say. He's actually got a point.)

"Then on to the next dare." Rochelle said.

"OH SHIT, forgot about that entirely!" Jason said after hearing the dare then turning Tails back into girl..

"Oh grate now she has to give birth again."Jason said, "at least she is already pregnant." Jason continued. "AMY, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Jason yelled.

Amy walked in drunkishly and walked up to sonic and said, "want to come back to *hick* my room."

"so that's what happened to my coffee cup this morning, and I assume Chreg put something in it for me." Jason said. (ha that is so something I would do.)

"ah shit I just realized something." Jason said.

"Oh shit he's right, when ever Amy's drunk she's a super crazed sonic fan girl that thinks anything that's a hedgehog is sonic." Mark said with Jason running out of the room.

"I'm out of here!" Shadow, Silver, Mark, Rochelle, (wow she's so drunk she can't tell a guy from a girl? Purity much.) Cynde, and of corce sonic.

"we will skip that dare for now." Jason said.

**Well because my arm is realy starting to hurt I'll continue this story as sone as posibole.**

**Probably whith me.**

**About that how do you all fell about chreg writing if you like it I'll do it more ofen, but if not then I'll just do what I usually do for this story, but write your opinion in your reviews because I want to see what you all think, so no poll for this.**

**That's prity cool.**

**Any way R&R.**

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**O.K. we're back.**

**And I'm still here.**

**Oh and before we start we got a dare that read that Chreg could kill any character he wants, now keep in mind that the Chreg that's typing is my friend in the real world out side of this story he's just helping me type because of my broken wing, now along with that my siblings wife and one of my friends are in this story.**

**Can you guess who it is?**

**So I'm just going to do that dare for the Chreg in the story, and now that that's done let's begin the story.**

Every one dares 1

After Amy leaves the room after not finding any thing that remotely looked like Sonic Blaze said, "Alright she's gone!"

"Thank god." Jason said after pulling the lamp shade off his head and walking out of the corner.

"I can't believe she fell for that." Shadow said after dropping a tarp that matched the wall.

"And even if she didn't I had a trick up my sleeve." Jason said before running back to the corner and putting the lamp shade back on because he could hear some one opining it at the other end, and seeing this Shadow returned to his hiding spot as well, and after hiding Amy came back in and walked toward Jason saying, "there's something fishy about that lamp." Then pulled the cord Jason was hanging from his mouth in which lit up his head. "I guess that was there before." Amy said as she left.

"hehe sucker." Jason said as he saw Amy leave.

(O.K. sorry it took so long to continue. We had a few problems acre, like the computer freezing entirely, but we are back so enjoy the rest.)

"How did you do that?" shadow asked after Amy left.

"I'm actually not entirely sure my self but I can do it," Jason replied, "Any way, let's get back to the game that tock up two hours."

"Oh hay during that we got a few dares." Chreg said after Jason finished.

**Destroyahirismix666**

**(gives Chreg a sub-machine gun) Kill anyone you would like!**

HEY! SONIC! (Chokes him wiht chili dog)

Shadow: Kill three people!

Amy: Kiss blaze.

"O.K. it's still short so we'll do what I planed two hours ago still, and the Amy thing is last because the alcohol should whereof soon." Jason said after hearing the dares and then Amy walked back in holding her head saying, "wow what a head ach any way what did I miss."

"Tolled you" Jason said, "any way, pleas welcome Destroyahmix!" after Destroyah came in chreg aimed the sub-machine gun at Jason and fired all of his clips, in which failed.

"How many times do I have to say it YOU CAN'T KILL ME DIRECTLY, YOU HAVE TO DO IT INDIRECTLY!" Jason yelled.

"HAY! SONIC!" Destroyah yelled after which sonic turned around and Destroyah shoved a chili dog in Sonic's throat, and after Sonic suffocated Jason revived him.

After getting out the Shadow rifle he killed Silver, Sonic, and Eggman, and then after Jason revived all but Eggman.

"Now Amy your dare is to give birth from last dare and kiss Blaze from this dare." Jason explained to Amy who was to drunk to remember the dares at the time, and after hearing this she said, "SHIT, and tell me just how do I get pregnant and give birth in thirty seconds?" Amy yelled.

"well I do control time it self, I could just speed up the posses," Jason replied, "and no need get pregnant the hard way I could just mess around with your DNA to make it even faster."

"Then hit me!" Amy yelled standing still, so Jason could mess with her DNA and speed up time around her, and after fifteen to twenty seconds, there was a baby in her arms.

"Now do your second dare." Jason said with Sonic, Silver, and Manic chuckling, while Shadow just scoffed, and two seconds after they started to chuckle Blaze burnt them all to a crisp and in which Shadow said, "ALL I DID WAS SCOFE HOW COME I WAS BURNT TWO!"

And too which Blaze responded, "Because I know why you were scoffing!"

"All right all right, brake it up and just do the dare already." Jason said then Amy and Blaze kissed for five seconds just to make sure they didn't have too do it again, and after they stopped they wiped their tongs off, and during which everyone who got burnt except Shadow bursts out laughing then got fifth degree burns.

"I think I never may be able to sit again." Sonic said rubbing his butt.

"well, now we dare each other." Jason said with a sinister glair, and after saying that every one smiled at Jason evily and rubed their hands together.

"better becarful what you dare me," Jason said in respons to the grins then pulled out an RPG, "OR this is going up you ass."

And after hearing this every one but Shadow backed away with scared looks on their faces, and in response Shadow said, "I've seen worse." And after hearing this Jason put away the RPG and haled up a chaos emerald threatening to smash it, then Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Eggman jump on shadow to keep Jason from smashing it.

"Now I do have a few rules for you guy's but I'll only tell you when you try to cross one of them, O.K.?" Jason said with every one agreeing.

"Now let's get started!" Jason yelled.

(basically we are going in a cretin order, and every one go's once we will split this in to one more part to fight every thing but a short part that I may do later if you guys ask in the reviews, I'm not making any poll because no one answers them except the people I ask so I can get rid of it, so no polls, just write what you think in the reviews, and even with out an account you can review.)

"I dare Jason to tell us who exactly can kill him." Sonic dared, in which Jason responded, "It's a long list and some I may not even know, but the ones that I do are that they are related by blood, even a clone of a blood relative can work."

"Now I dare Shadow to use chaos control to go to the big bang!" Jason yelled, "And if you can't get back or get killed I'll bring you back."

(before the big bang)

"Hay is that Jason, only he's wearing gold?" Shadow said before Jason had a huge wave erupt from his body and create the big bang and in the broses killed Shadow.

(back in the present)

"well it's probably time to bring him back Jason said leaving then coming back two seconds later saying, "ah I love time travel you can get a chili dog stop at attractions and stay for three days and still get back two seconds from when you left."

"I still can't believe your god." Shadow said angrily.

"Well believe it because I did that when I was eight." Jason said with a smile.

**Now before we end this I will try to continue this the next day.**

**And I will try to be here that day too.**

**Oh and before I go I just recently got sonic and the secret rings, and sonic the hedgehog for 360, so I know a little more of what I'm doing.**

**Any way.**

TO BE CONTINUED…


	19. Chapter 19

**O.K. because of a slightly long list of dares and having to plan for gifts for fathers' day, we decided to bump the every one dares back a chapter now it will still be the same time line as last chapter but this chapter in chronological order is the next day so,**

**So we are doing the werewolf bit at the beginning first but not for the next planed chapter.**

**Isn't it weird how things never ever go how I think, unless it defies physics like walking on air.**

**Oh well let's just start.**

"Wonder what's going on with Jason tonight?" Rochelle asked as she opened the door to Jason's room, and werewolf Jason calmly walked out and snuggled his head against Rochelle's leg like a loyal and loving dog, but when Eggman walked out of his room to get a glass of water Jason jumped on him forcing him to the ground and slit open his throat, and then ripped the rest of him to shreds.

"It's obvious that he's getting more vicious." Rochelle said staring at Eggman's end trails then looked away and said, "Oh well, that's what Eggman get's for being a dick."

(the next morning)

"Was Eggman dead in front of my room?" Jason asked as he walked in, and after words everyone but Rochelle faced Shadow who said, "What Just because I killed Tails and hundreds of G.U.N. solders doesn't mean it was me."

"No but it makes you a prime suspect, but the way Eggman was killed, it looked like he was torn apart by a wolf or something." Jason said to get every ones attention off of Shadow.

(later)

"O.K. and today's dares are." Jason said reading the dares aloud.

**GoddessGidrah29**

**Rouge: Love Shadow**

Shadow: Love Rouge

Egg man: Get run over by Chreg on a bulldozer then be called flat man for the rest of the chapter.

Amy: Here is a chili dog gun machine. it shoots out chili dogs.

Blaze: Become lesbian with Amy for one whole chapter!

Knuckles: have Jason shove hot buffalo wings up your ss.

Sliver: go in saying and undress everyone for two whole chapters.

Jason: here is this bottle drink it.

Chreg: Here is a whip lash have at it. O, don't forget this wood chipper.

**Destroyahirismix666**

**Rochelle: (Hypnotizes her) You will tell me what is going on with you and Jason! (Obviously, she'll say something crazy, that has nothing to do with it)**

Eggman: (jams rolling pin up his ass)

Knuckles: (pours super hot coffee and Kerosene in his ass, then drops a match in there)

Shadow: Do a chuck Norris round house kick so fast that Jason get's dizzy.

Jason, DO you know what's going on? (shows him video of what's been happening at night)

Tails: Fly like a nut, while randomly dropping sulfuric acids on everyone's head!

"Fine with me." Shadow and Rouge said at the same time.

"HOLY SHIT!" Eggman yelled as he ran from the bulldozer, but tripped over a rock, and when the bulldozer got to Eggmans fat gut, it overloaded and blow up.

"Holy shit flat man is so fat that when a bulldozer crushes him it explodes!" Jason said in amazement.

"Hay Amy can I have some?" Sonic asked drooling looking at the chili dog gun machine, and in which Amy responded, "Only if you go on a date with me." Which Sonic happily obliged to.

"Say what!" Blaze yelled after which Jason reached toward his back warning her, to which Blaze ran off to her room with Amy after telling her the dare and what would happen if they didn't do it.

Before shoving them up Knuckle's ass he looked at the buffalo wing then reached behind his back and pulled out a liter, then set the wings on fire and then shoved them up Knuckle's now burning ass.

(Wait what do you mean by saying? I don't get what it means ether and I know more internet and street lingo than you do! We could just have him undress them and then do it again the right way when we know what it means.)

Silver took out a chaos emerald and used chaos control to undress everyone, and to which everyone who was wearing clothes chased and killed silver, then Jason revived him.

Jason drank the bottle only to find out it was beer and got extremely drunk.

(You did that mainly for shits and giggles huh? Mostly. My ass.)

Chreg then got Rochelle and was about to through her in the wood chipper tell Jason pulled out two Uzis blow up the wood chipper and because he was drunk half the sonic cast, then Rochelle revived every one.

"Were dose he get all this stuff?" Sonic asked after Jason put away the Uzi, to which Rochelle answered, "basically he's got one of those backpack explorers use, every time he riches into it, anything he wants or needs is in there and all he has to do is pull it out."

"Wish I had something like that." Manic said, "It would make every thing a whole lot easier."

After all the explaining Blaze came in and said, "Jason, you're lucky you have all toughs' weapons and can never be hurt or I would…are you paying attention!" in which Jason said, "Why is lavender cat spinning." In a weird way, in which Blaze bitch slapped Jason so hard it left a searing red mark, then Jason shock his head and said, "O.K. I'm better now, what happened?"

"Uh nothing." Blaze said backing away before Jason realized that she bitch slapped him.

"O.K. then, next dare," Jason said before felling a sudden pain in the right side of his jaw, then said, "I'm going to go see why my jaw hurts." Before leaving."

"I… hurt him?" Blaze said before Jason ran back in and asked Rochelle why there was a red mark on his cheek, to which she said, "Because Blaze bitch slapped you." Then Jason grabbed Blaze took out a chaos emerald and said, "CHAOS…BURST!" then a red ora appeared around Jason's hand then let out a mini chaos blast in front of Jason's hand and entirely incinerated Blaze, then revived her., too which she asked, "What's chaos burst?" and Jason answered, "basically a smaller and more concentrated version of chaos blast, short ranged but ten times as powerful as chaos blast, now let's start the next dare all ready."

"So welcome Destroyahmix!" Jason said as Destroyahmix crashed through the ceiling and hypnotized Rochelle to tell what goes on between her and Jason, but it back fired and she said random stuff about everyone but her and Jason, like, "Shadow has a Maria doll that he worships every night." And after that one Jason and Shadow yelled, "Lies!" and Jason then ran up to her and covered her mouth and asked for Destroyahmix to snap her out of it but it failed, so Jason flicked her so hard on the head she slammed in to the wall, then said, "Never fail cure to hypnotism." And Rochelle agreed saying all the times it was used.

"OW, my ass!" Flatman yelled as the pin went up his ass.

Because the buffalo wings in Knuckles' ass were still on fire the second the kerosene was pored in Knuckles' whole body exploded, then Jason said, "Clean up on isle everyone." As he revived Knuckles which in turn cleaned up the bloody mess.

Shadow round house kicked sow fast Jason not only had a seizure, but Shadow started to hover during it.

"Wait, I do what now during the night?" Jason said before he said he was going to his room to work on some thing in his room, so he had Rochelle finish up the dares for him, in which Rochelle said under her breath, "As long as I get some thing out of it." In which Jason who was reading her mind when she said it sent her a telepathic message, (that I'm not going to say what it says just in case.) and left her with some weed and a liter for Tails dare and said, "This is to help tails go nuts." Before leaving the room.

"O.K. Tails if you need help going nuts with your flying take this." Rochelle said handing Tails the weed and liter. (BTW I've read around tails original character design was supposed to be a girl. That explains so much.)

After tacking the weed Tails flew upside down throwing sulfuric acid on everyone in which hearing the commotion Jason snapped his fingers and made it too where it looked like Tails never took the weed at all.

**Wow good call making Jason god because that sounded something like god would do.**

**Thanks and if nothing go's wrong we will attempted to do what was supposed to be this chapter tow marrow, and any dares we get in-between now and then will be moved to the chapter after if too long so you can still give long dares they will gust be two chapters or so from now.**

**Nice compromising Jason.**

**Thanks any way,**

THE END.

**R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took so long.**

**Don't apologies when what stopped us was you Microsoft word not responding, it happens some times, now let's get started all ready.**

Everyone Dares Part 2

"Well now that Shadow and I are back from the big bang, it's Shadow's turn." Jason said after he got everyone to shut up about what shadow said.

"Well then I dare you to rape Rochelle in front of us." Shadow said knowing Jason would complain, after which Jason face palmed and said, "Knew I forgot a rule, oh well if I add it now I'll be a cheap ass, so fine I'll do the fucking dare." Jason said upset and slightly pissed at Shadow.

(1 hour later)

Every one was chuckling for a few seconds after the dare before Jason took out seven chaos emeralds and stared at them so angrily that he didn't even have to say a word to scare the piss out of them.

"Any way," Rochelle said trying to get Jason to calm down. "Let's continue the dares, scenes Jason already went, then Sonics turn."

"AND I'M WORNING YOU ALL IF YOU TRY TO DO WHAT SHADOW DID," Jason said before taking out a RPG, "OR THIS IS GOING UP YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

"Uh, I'll keep that in mind." Sonic said sheepishly before saying, "I dare Amy to make out with Blaze again."

"Again, damn what's with you guys?" Amy asked before Jason said, "Listen if you don't do it I'll rip your fucking head off and feed the rest of you to the Chaotix!"

After thinking about what the Chaotix mite do to her, so she willingly made out with Blaze.

"HAHAHAHAHA, whoh," Jason laughed before Blaze burnt his fur to a crisp, then said, "Damn it Blaze I have enough trouble trying to keep Alex out of here and now I have to put up with you doing this every time you get pissed! You know what I'm going to-" Jason said before something very fast blew by and pushed Jason back a little, in which caused him to say, "Damn speck of the devil." before running off.

(basically Alex is warring all white so he can blend his white fur in with the white walls, sealing, and floor, so Jason used in inferred optics (will explain that bit in an other chapter.) to find the kid. Oh and the reason we extended the time from when we wanted to post this is because my computer being the garbage it is- Hay don't call the computer I sold you garbage! Hay I'm quoting your words, any way it crashed, so we had to wait for it to sit for a little wile and cool down, and that's why it took a wile for us to post this.)

Jason walked back in and said, "blaze your damn lucky that I took out all my anger on looking for Alex."

After saying that footage turned to show a tide up and gagged Alex.

(Later in the day when Jason and Chreg were reviewing the footage.)

The scene that just played comes in front of the two and after seeing this Jason grabbed Chreg's and trust me what happens next is probably to violent for even an M rated fanfic. So I'll just give you this bit.

After the carnage Jason held up a fully loaded RPG to a very bloody and beat up Chreg's face then shot off two rounds of ammo at him, backed up aimed it from over his shoulder and shot him one last time before walking out and saying, "If you ever do that again then next time I'll reenshour that you die." After saying this Jason walked out.

(hahaha bloody good stuff. Hay don't go all British on me now. Sorry any way back to were we left off.)

"Any way, it's Blaze's turn." Jason said a little pissed off.

Before saying her dare Mark whispered something in Blaze's ear after which blaze giggled and said, "I dare Jason to drink this." Blaze said dropping some sort of pill in to a cup of water.

"fine I'll drink it." Jason said drinking the water, then fell asleep half a minute later.

"grate nothing can wake Jason up." Rochelle said kicking at Jason's arm. "any way, Mark it's your turn."

"and I know Just what my dare is." He said rubbing his hands to gether evilly.

(1hour later)

Jason yawned and as his ands rouse he felt a slight tug and slightly opened his left eye to see that he was chained to a table, he then closed his eye and said, "of coerce." Then her some one say, "wake up sleepy head, then he opened his eyes to see, Rochelle, Amy, Sonia, Cynde, Rouge, Blaze, Tails, and Sally, and all of them were naked.

"Let me guess, this is marks dare and cense he learned how to manipulate my power over time, he put you all in heat, and probably on a rape drug." Jason said nervously in which over the intercom in Chreg's control room Mark answered, "Well aren't you clever." As every girl it the room approached Jason, who said, "When I get out of this I'm going to fucking kill you!"

(in Chreg's control room.)

"Bear." Chreg said to every one in the room as he open his mini fridge.

"thanks," Sonic said as he and evrey one but Mark got one. "Ialmost feal sorry for Jason he's got the sycopathe rapist down there," Sonic said as he drank some of his bear. "And I'm not talking about Amy."

(1hour later)

"You all are fucking dead." Jason said before he fainted.

"Well next is Cynde." Rochelle said walking in barley dressed.

"actually we all agreed we would do tails dare next then go to bed seeing as you all just raped Jason to the point that he fainted, twice for that mater." Sonic said.

"Fine Tail's what's your dare?" Rochelle asked as Tails walked in to which she answerd, "that we all pick a man and get started."

After hearing this Sonic grabbed Mark and was about to punch him, before getting tackled by Amy, and Cynde.

(yeah lets not riskit and end it hear. Yeah we mite have pushed it a little. Any way next chapter will be a little longer than usual so don't expect that one any time soon, bye. See ya' suckers.)

**R&R.**


	21. Chapter 21

**O.K we are back to doing this again. ****Yeah on august thirty-first, twenty eleven. And now we are putting up when we start working on this so we can keep track of our procrastination. ****Let us begin. **

A fangover

A loud knocking was coming from out side the exhausted purple hedgehogs bedroom door. "What?" he quietly moaned out. "Just making sure your not asleep." Sonic had answered from out side the bedroom door. "Well I'm working on the goddamned cure so I can get some fucking sleep, now fuck off!" the sleep depraved hedgehog murmured out as he was brewing some form of liquid.

Hours past, and Jason grew more and more exhausted as it went on till eventually he couldn't stay awake any longer. " I'll just close my eyes for a second." he said to him self before he collapsed, only three quarters don with his concoction. Not long after his heals converged with his lower legs, his hands shrunk into paws and his face stretched forming a muzzle, and his eyes turned from a glowing blue to a bright crimson.

Not but a jog away Rochelle was waiting in the hall her bow close at hand, and for a good reason for now the wolf that was her lover was sprinting down the hall about to viciously attack her. She pulled back the string of the bow and shot an arrow in the back of the wolf, and not long after it rolled to the ground letting out a whimper from the pain. After temporarily paralyzing Jason she took him back to his bedroom and tried to finish up were he had left off with his so called cure, she had to use the book of potion brewing Jason had got out for technical preference and used that to aid her in finishing up the cure. As she got the cure ready for use she read how to apply the potion, "Carefully apply via shot below back of neck." She read allowed as she filled a sterilized tube with the potion. After injecting the cure Jason reverted back, his heels went back to the soles of his feet, his front paws turned back into hands, his muzzle shrunk back into his face, and his eyes turned from a crimson back to the bright blue color it once was.

After changing back the purple hedgehog shook his head and got on his feet, after that Rochelle gave him a hug and after a slight shock Jason hugged her back., after which Rochelle's face turned from a loving relief to a piercing anger as she knead Jason in the crotch making him fall to the ground groveling in pain as he moaned out "how did you guess?" "Easy." Rochelle replied, "it was the way that you hugged me, it was a dead give away."

Soon after Sonic and Shadow, unknowing of what had just happed, pined Rochelle to the table thinking she was trying to seduce Jason into sleep. "Are you mad?" Shadow asked un aware of the Jason imposter standing behind him. "You know if he falls asleep he'll kill us all!" Sonic yelled at her before getting knocked out cold by the not so Jason. "If only they knew that you already put him to sleep." He said grabbing the furious Rochelle's arm, "I can see why this fool I've taken control of loves you so much even when your angry your beautiful." The evil bastard taking control of Jason's body said as he forced Rochelle against the wall, "and you know what?" he whispered into her ear, "I bet it would look cuter if it were canine." He said baring fangs before knocked in the back of the head by Amy Rose's hammer, after falling to the ground in a coma a white, black, dark blue and purple star spun around his head. "Thought that only happened in cartoons." Rochelle said after regaining some breath lost in fear.

While this was all happening the unctuous Jason was having a feud inside his head. "O.K. seriously get the fuck out of my head, I've got enough head aches from those tow dip shits!" a ghostly silo wet of Jason said to a wolf head spirit while pointing to a white, and black version of himself. 9god damn that was a mouth full.)"Why don't you." the wolf head said in response to Jason. " Because if those damned dark and light spirits stop arguing it's three verse one, and it's my mind meaning I have more power than you do.," he said as he changed from his normal appearance into a giant dragon. "Now get the fuck out or be destroyed!" he roared causing the white and black permissions to stop in there tracks and drop their jaws in What The Fuck. "You mean you could do that the whole time!" the spirits said in unison. "Only in my mind," Jason said as he looked back at he wolf head who didn't look impressed, "and I'll give you tell the count of three." He continued on. "Three!" he said before charcoaling the wolf head. After ward the spirit left no trail of leaving, nor did it appear again, almost as if it never existed.

In the real world Jason awoke and slightly rose up only to be kicked in the face after ward he yelled " WHAT THE FUCK! I GET RID OF THAT GOD DAMN ANOINCE ONLY TO GET WOKEN UP AND TAKE ONE IN THE FACE! FUCK YOU TWO!" "Yep that's Jason, no doubt about it." Rochelle said sitting on Jason's bed. "No I'm the queen of England, of coerce it's me!" Jason once more yelled, " Now if you excuse me I need to get a lot of sleep." He said throwing every body out of his room.

The next morning sonic ran in to Jason's room to try and wake him up. "Hey get out of bed it's twelve thirty." Sonic said. " Get the fuck out before I send you to Atlantic." Jason moaned rolling over in his bed. Sonic walked out of the room saying, "Fine but I'll be back in an hour."

After some time sonic walked in to the room only to have a sign drop down saying, "fuck off." Sonic turned and said "hey Amy don't bother on his batch of chilidogs. I don't think he's getting up!" after witch Jason speed out of the room so fast he almost peeled Sonic's face off.

"So what hell's on today's agenda?" silver asked as Jason finished his fifth chilidog.

Im board

**can you please turn into a werehog in a future chapter,since youre supposed to be the son of sonic and amy arent you supposed to inherit a werehog form from sonic since hes your dad?**

anyway if you dont do it at least make a chapter in a future truth or dare story about it please.

"NO! I already got turned in to a wolf no way in hell am I letting you put me in a," Jason said as all the feminine character approached him with makeup. "Werehog costume," Jason continued to say after being put in the costume, "fuck you guys, but at least I have nothing else to wary about." Jason said as he walked away rubbing of the makeup. "Wait that's it?" every one yelled. "Yes now let me get back to sleep." Jason said, as half of the cast complained and half cheered.

**Finally fucking done, god it's a day later were we live. ****Why did you force me to finish this in one day? ****So that we had only uploading as an excuse.**

**Why did you have to fucking say it? ****Because me, and my dumbass self, didn't take Asmoth's law into comprehension.**

**Great now go fuck your self.**

**Fuck you.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Gah fuck you and your music. ****I showed him "Dreams of an Absolution." ****And I can't get it out of my head. **_**Quiet, fucking, down you bastards! **_**And that is my new roommate. **_**Hey I'm fucking tired, and am a better storyteller than this mediocre twilight competitor. **_**Screw you and it's eight thirty September first, twenty eleven the night after we finished the last chapter and I'm high off of sugar let's get started.**

Yes Finally Back!

"Open the door!" Shadow yelled as he nigh smashed down the door to Jason's bedroom, two witch he got an unpleasant welcome by turrets hanging from the sealing, looking un impressed by the security measure Shadow ripped down all the turrets. "Get fucking up it's been a god damned month." Shadow said as Jason still slept through the whole event after witch Shadow punched Jason in the face so hard the blood in Jason's nose now painted his wall. "Damn still asleep, fuck if that doesn't wake him nothing will." Shadow said, after witch he coated the other side of the room with Jason's blood. "I'll be back!" shadow said after leaving the room.

"So, how did it go?" Sonic asked as Shadow enter the room. "The walls of his room are covered in blood and he hadn't moved an inch." Shadow answered Sonic's question as Jason ran through a portal in to the room yelling, "If you want to live fucking hide!"

Jason quickly turned to face a huge beast drooling saying, "So there are friends of you're here well they'll be the antray (fuck you French spelling not being logged in saying it is contently wrong)." After ward as Jason smiled and said, "You do realize I'm away from any legal issues I'll have for killing you now right." Jason said as he soon after rushed and brutally beaten the now horribly disfigured creature. "And that's why I rarely go there any more, fucking obliterators think they can eat me." Jason said as he threw his former attacker back through the portal with a note saying, "don't fuck with me I'll do worse next time."

"Bastards." Jason said dusting his hands off then turning around seeing several pissed faces starring at him, "What?" he continued to say.

"How the fuck did you get here you were in bed less than a second ago, and what happened to the bloody nose I gave you?" Shadow yelled for every one in the room. "I'm guessing the dummy and squib worked then." Jason said causing every one to move their stars from Jason to Shadow. "Well how the fuck was I supposed to know?" Shadow yelled. "You weren't that was to distract you while I did a little shopping at the inter dimensional Mall," Jason answered for every one, " I know a guy there who sells rare ores and minerals, and as I was leaving a obliterator, a carnivore that will eat any thing that has fat and a heart beat, and to those things hedgehogs are delicacies, but any way, one got cocky and thought he could kill me, so to avoid legal problems there I ran back here to kick his ass."

"What legal problems, what about self defense?" tails asked. "Hunt and hunted if you're on a creatures diet who is at this mall your treated no better than the chilidogs they sell there, if I fought back there would be a slight possibility of being arrested."

"One fucked up mall." Knuckles said. "But, why did you even go there, you've already proven you can get any thing you want when ever you want?" Sliver said.

"Not quite every thing, when I say rare minerals I mean rare, and emeralds are minerals."

"So you went shopping for some jewelry?" Rouge asked both confused about why Jason would do this and upset that she could come along with him.

"Hyper emeralds are hard to come by you know." Jason said holding up a huge chaos emerald."

"Damn, what's that for?" Eggman asked Jaw dropping in aw of such a huge chaos emerald. "My little secret." Jason said warping the hyper emerald away.

"So any body know what we're doing to day." Jason asked almost yawning from boredom.

"Well:

DIM666-Insane Leader

YES! You're back!

Single dare for return: Jason should have 50 tons of sugar dumped on him...and Charmy should be n the room when that happens!

…and that's it" Rochelle answered.

"I'm sorry what did you say covered me the fight going on behind you distracted me?' Jason said as a fight between Charmy and chip over a bag full of sugar happened behind Rochelle's back, soon after a mountain of sugar fell on top of Jason after witch Charmy stopped fighting with chip, praised over the mountain, and started eating it, before Charmy finished the wolf Jason dug up from under ground then changed back to normal Jason. "Got to love when something you didn't plan for goes horribly right." Jason said stretching, then continued on to say, "That potion did more than switch control of my body to that spirit it also gave me control over the spirit's physical aphanites, such as changing into a wolf, and I just realized the place where I was standing got filled up by dirt did Charmy just…" "That explains the bitter center." Charmy said contently.

"Well, good night." Jason said as he collapsed on to the floor.

**Wow that took no time at all **_**great now can I get some fucking sleep? **_**Go ahead.**


	23. Chapter 23

(This is a copy of the three owners of this authors account's chat from the next chapter, you may read if you wish.)

**You may want to skip past the bold this time, for we are putting up a notice here, so if you're here for the story just go past the bold.**

**We will be posting in the reviews when we are done with a chapter, and also dares are now accepted 24/7.**_**They weren't before?**_**No, before they could still do that, it's just now with the computer problems they should probably know this. **** Also I've realize my erg to prove I'm a better writer than impaired my comedy, so I will be using more comedy during dares and for story sections I will be doing what you have previously seen, also any time you see a new character appear and are here to stay that's a challenge or "see if you can come up with something for(insert character here)" just a fair warning. And is the door still intact I know twilight fans live in our dorms? **_**Yes, but if we keep cracking those jokes about it the door will have to be replaced again. **_**Good then let's begin.**


	24. Chapter 24

**(This chapter will be replaced with the real one as soon as we get the dare to fill the massive gaps in with.)**

You may want to skip past the bold this time, for we are putting up a notice here, so if you're here for the story just go past the bold.

**We will be posting in the reviews when we are done with a chapter, and also dares are now accepted 24/7.**_**They weren't before?**_**No, before they could still do that, it's just now with the computer problems they should probably know this. **** Also I've realize my erg to prove I'm a better writer than Stephenie Meyer impaired my comedy, so I will be using more comedy during dares and for story sections I will be doing what you have previously seen, also any time you see a new character appear and are here to stay that's a challenge or "see if you can come up with something for(insert character here)" just a fair warning. And is the door still intact I know twilight fans live in our dorms? **_**Yes, but if we keep cracking those jokes about it the door will have to be replaced again. **_**Good then let's begin.**

The Queens Jester

As Jason awoke he changed in to a wolf and stretched letting out a big yawn.

"Sleep well?" Rochelle asked with a change of outfit, now she's wearing a boob tube. "What's with the skimpy out fit?" Jason asked as he noticed a poker game going on.

"We're making bet's as bids in a game of poker," Blaze said as she showed her full house to sonic, shadow, sliver, and Rochelle who respectively had a pair of tens and a pair of fives, three aces, a pair of jacks, and two kings and a Joker, "and I'm winning."

"Damn! That makes a week." Said sonic. "I'm running short on my hit list." Shadow exclaimed. "Never really had much of a need to use my psychic powers these days." Silver calmly said. (*Hint* read my third to last sentence above in the bold *hint*) "Three more and I'll be in my under wear." Whispered Rochelle.

Jason noticed the empty seat and asked, "Who's the sixth player?"

"It was Eggman," sonic said "but he left because his bet was to cancel his latest evil scheme, bastard lost after the first hand."

"Mind me taking his place then?" Jason asked sitting in the empty seat.

"Why not, Blaze needs to lose any way." Silver said.

"Cool, and my bet will be to serve the winner hand and foot for as many days as I bid." Jason said as he grabbed and shuffled the deck, as everyone else's mouth dropped in aw of what Jason had just bet.

"Hey, I didn't catch what your bet was Blaze." Jason said as he dealt out the cards.

"I didn't particularly care so I said that you all could figure it out once I lose." Blaze said as she picked up her hand.

"When you lose you mean" Jason thought looking at his hand of four aces and a Joker,

"I'm not burning any cards this round." Jason said.

"How about-" sonic whispered to silver, "No, no even better-" silver responded as both he sonic and shadow laid out their hands.

"Well Jason, What do you have?" Blaze asked as she showed every one her four kings and one queen. "Just the winning hand." Jason said showing his cards.

" O.K. Blaze we agreed on something," Sonic said as he shadow and silver broke from their huddle, "Every time you lose you strip." Silver said finishing were sonic left off.

"Huff, guess I should have expected this one." Blaze said to her self as she removed her top revealing her bra.

" I will admit Blaze that was a close hand, your luck rivals mine in poker." Jason said as he reshuffled the deck.

Four rounds later, shadow is now on his last hand, sonic has quit from fear of rape over dose (his bet was to be raped by Amy a night a lose if you didn't guess it already. _How the hell could they._) Silver still playing now at a month long psychic ban, Rochelle now in her under wear for a week, and blaze down to he panties, bra, socks, and gloves "Jason makes the ultimate wager.

" If I raise my bet up for two years of servitude you go all-in." Jason offered to Blaze who gladly accepted.

"With three aces, a joker and a king there is only one hand that can beat me, and the odds are to slim for her to win," Jason thought to him self as he laid down his hand card by card, "unless of coerce fate feels like a bitch to day… god why did I think that."

Finally Jason had finished laying down his had and blaze laughed in his face as she laid down a royal flush.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Jason yelled as he got up and continued to say "w-e-l-l I'm out two years is enough for me Jason said as everyone else who had not eaten breakfast yet walked in asking what the yelling was all about. As they entered they saw Blaze and Rochelle half naked and just acuredly (how the fuck do you spell that then!) backed out of the room.

"Well I have nothing to lose," silver said trying to get everyone else's attention away from what had just happened, " So how about we finish up our game Blaze?"

"Why not?" Blaze asked her self as she shuffled the deck.

After Six months of psychocanisis (how the fuck do you spell this one huh?) was banned and half an out fit betting away later,

"Well every one is back in one room now so why not use this opportunity for-

" Jason said in a successful attempt to get everyone's attention away from Blaze.

"O-h no it's not over yet." Jason said pulling a sheet of paper out of his pocket, "this one's from the director:

Silver, see if you can survive this one, be dangled over a volcano, by a rope being cut by an automatic sawblade.

**Sonic, let's see how fast you can run on the moon, in ten times normal gravity, and while in an unsurvivable cold.**

**Squall, you are striped of all equipment and drawn magic and given only the revolver gunblade, see if you can fight Diablo alone.**

**And finally, Blaze, insure my host for this show (this fanfic is known as a show in their universe.) is put thru the worst most indescribable hell you can think of tomorrow when you start.**

God damn it even my boss is out to make my life a living hell."

"Son-of-a-bitch-son-of-a-bitch-son-of-a-bitch! Why today to lose the use of my powers!" silver yelled as he was slowly being dropped in to a volcano.

"How the hell do I-" Sonic started to ask as the whole room changed to what looked like the moon, and had the same amount of gravity as well. "Never mined." Sonic said as he tried to run only to slowly float up and slightly forward in the air, then quickly plummet to the ground as the room changed back to normal, but with ten times the gravity.

"I can barely get up, how am I supposed to run?" Sonic asked as he pushed himself on his ass two feet deep in bone chilling snow. Sonic struggled to get up as his legs shivered so much he could barely move them. Soon the room went back to normal and then Jason spun Leon around getting rid of his battle equipment magic and weapon and replacing it with Leon's old revolver gunblade, then rubbed a cursed magic lamp.

"This will be entertaining." Jason said. Said as he pulled out some popcorn.

Hours later Diablo finally decided to physically attack rather than use gravity, and killed the weak Squall.

"What took you so long?" Jason said throwing the book labeled "Do Not Read" over his shoulder and forced every one out of the lamp.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed early to contemplate the bet I just lost." Jason said as he walked out of the room holding his head.

**Good we finished in one day and it's September seventh, twenty eleven by the way almost forgot. **_**Great! Now time for some sleep. **_**See you next week. **** Great, now to relax and then scream at shitty computer.**


	25. Chapter 25

**All right next chapter before the last one created is uploaded because we didn't get any dares yet date is September 9, twenty-eleven. ****Your really pissed about that aren't you? ****Guess. **_**No you look as happy as a clam and not readily apparent to make all our lives a living hell. **_**Congratulations you won the sarcasm prize your years supply of fresh manure should land on top of you the second you leave this building. **_**Damn you're pissed.**_** Just start in already.**

Blaze the Bitch

(Alliteration for the win.) Around one in the morning Blaze walked into Jason's room soon after Jason easily rolled over from lying on his stomach to lying on his back, soon after Blaze elbowed him in the crotch and angrily yelled, "I know you're awake!"

"Argh son of a bitch that hurts!" Jason shrilly moaned out.

"Get up you went to sleep at five you should be wide and awake by this point." Blaze said as she forced Jason off the bed and on the ground soon after she put her nee just below Jason's neck, grabbed one of his spines and pulled his head back so his ear was right next to her mouth and said, "you haven't even started yet have you?" after wards Blaze pulled Jason's spines back even further, as she moved her nee and sat on Jason's back.

"Damn, if she pulls any harder she'll rip my head right out of my shoulders." Jason thought to himself.

"If you think this hurts you really should have thought against making that bet." Blaze said to Jason as she lightly released her grip.

"You mean how I made a bet when the worst hand I've ever got in a poker game was three aces and two kings." Jason said almost mocking Blaze's insult.

""Better rephrase that!" Blaze said, as she pulled even harder than before.

"Ah, I-I mean you're right I was really foolish to make that bet, now please don't rip my head off." Jason plead to Blaze thinking, "Why did the one person I lose to have to be the hot head."

"Fine." Blaze said as she let go of Jason's quill, just to force her nee in to his back.

"Arg, gods damn it that hurts." Jason thought as he felt what he thought was his spine shattering.

"Keep in mind, I haven't even started yet." Blaze said as she smashed her nee in Jason's spine one last time before getting off him. "Get up." Blaze ordered as she grabbed Jason by the fat of his neck and pulled him up.

"Damn it that hurts, well I have to hand it to her, I've never been in so much pain in my life." Jason thought as he tried to stand.

"hmf, you're going to regret joining that card game." Blaze said as Jason tried to regain feeling in his back.

"How?" Jason said as if forgetting what Blaze just did to him.

"You'll see." Blaze angrily hissed as she pined Jason to the wall.

"If you think a cheap threat like that will get to me, you must be a fucking fool." Jason saidnot noticing the hold Blaze Just got on his crotch.

"My-my what a mouth this one has," Blze said as she squized Jason's crotch, "guese I'll have to fix that." She finished almost crushing Jason's crotch with her force.

"Holy shit! The pain is immense." Jason thought as Blaze's hold on his crotch got stronger and stronger.

"How the hell is she doing this?" Jason continued to think as he almost cried out in pain.

"Well?" Blaze asked Jason who chocked out, "well what?"

Well, have you learned your lesson?" Blaze said as she forced her elbow in to Jason's diaphragm.

"You mean how much of a bitch you are?" Jason coughed out as Blaze almost burnt his crotch off.

"I can see how much pain you're in." Blaze said as she forced more air out of Jason's chest, "you can only last so long." Blaze taunted as she burnt Jason's crotch to the first degree.

"First degree burns?" Jason asked, "Blaze I know you can do better than that." Jason said holding in a lot of pain.

"I'm going easy on you if you couldn't tell!" Blaze yelled as she scorched Jason's chest releasing him from the wall allowing him to collapse from lose of air, soon after this Blaze stepped down a little bit on Jason's neck saying, "Rest assured, I WILL brake you."

And that is how the morning went Blaze did all she could to inflict mass amounts of pain to Jason with out badly scaring him, Jason would act like it was nothing holding in a great mount of pain, until eventually Blaze got to him.

"Ah! Gods damn this brutal bitch to hell!" Jason yelled out as Blaze rested her nee on Jason's crotch, tickling the under side of it with her tail, as she continually punched Jason in the stomach.

"So I finally got to you," Blaze said, "go on say it."

"Ah anything to end this pain!" Jason thought as he uttered the words, "I'll do anything for you mistress."

"Now was that so hard?" Blaze jokingly asked Jason who thought, "Yes, I'm not formal enough to call any body madam, let alone mistress."

**This one is just a story of the morning before next chapter, and to be honest, I feel that I used proper names, he, and she way too much, but if you find any thing else wrong feel free to in form me. **_**I have one: You're a complete and total Jackass.**_

**Don't for get prick. ****Fuck you two. **_**Prove we're wrong then.**_** Fine:**

**(Poem that I'll save for a later date) **_**when the hell did you get so poetic and deep?**_

**Same day you became a Jackass mother fucker. Now by.**


End file.
